The Fox Summoner
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Naruko is born with unruly talent and unfortunately Mizuki sabotages her school work. When he offers her a second chance at graduation she takes it immediately, she sneaks into the Hokage tower, stealing the wrong scroll and copying whatever she can understand. With no contract she reverse summons herself. She finds herself face to face with her seal and its contents.
1. Summoning Jutsu!

Naruko glared at herself in the mirror, not mad at anything, just confused. Naruko herself was not unattractive, she was usually the center of attention when it came to girls in class. She couldn't really see anything wrong with herself, but for some reason the villagers hate her, they are so hateful and terrified of her that they either throw things at her, spit insults, or run away when she gets close to them.

Naruko eyes were a red shade that was very deep, even deeper than the genjutsu mistress's eyes. Her hair flowed down her back most of the time but when she was in a good mood she put it in a ponytail or pigtails. The hair itself was sandy blonde and it framed her face really well. Naruko was currently twelve, she was short for her age but she was incredibly firm. She wore a horrendous orange and blue jumpsuit with a white collar that covered her entire neck. Under the jumpsuit was a sports bra covering her already defining chest.

She didn't like the orange jumpsuit, it was hideous but it was the only thing that seemed to stand out in her closet… she could always go in just a sports bra but that would never turn out well with Kiba in the class. Kiba wasn't unattractive either, nobody in the class was he was just what you would call a 'guy' if you would. He didn't have any redeeming qualities, he was an asshole to women and never gets reprimanded.

He wasn't nearly as bad as this one boy though, that Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha is the literal worst person to talk to in the academy, he had terrible social skills, he's arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, and an overall asshole. He ignores everyone that wants to talk to him, only giving a 'Hn' back on rare occasion. He was the worst case scenario, an Emo brooder. He was really lucky he's cute.

Naruko shook her head feverishly, not wanting to think about the Emo at the moment. Naruko let her hair fall down her back and sighed, walking to the front door of her pristine one bedroom apartment. Naruko walked out and locked it behind herself, starting down the road and ignoring the usual looks from the villagers. Today was the day, the day of graduation.

When Naruko arrived, she didn't even pay attention to any of the cat calls or girls that wanted to fight her. She just walked to her desk and sat down, waiting quietly for the test to begin. Begin it did, starting with Ino Yamanaka and going in reverse alphabetical order. Naruko's ninja skills were… lackluster.

When it came to skill as a ninja, Naruko was the dead last in the class, and that was saying something, she was behind _Shikamaru_ the lazy bum of the class, but she knew he was actually incredibly strategic and intellectual.

When it came to taijutsu her abilities were awful, she had the raw talent and power but no form to use it. Her ninjutsu was useless, only being able to do the henge correctly and not being able to do the clone jutsu. Her genjutsu was decent, she picked up on some of the basic genjutsu really well, it was like her chakra bonded with the genjutsu and Naruko could cast them almost effortlessly, she also figured out that she couldn't be affected by genjutsu.

To her luck (Sarcasm), the test was on the _clone jutsu_. Needless to say she failed and was left alone as she made her way outside and onto her favorite swing. She sat there for hours, sulking in self doubt and regret as people filed in and out of the academy with their headbands.

It wasn't until the sun set that she realized just how late it was getting. She felt a gentle push on the swing and looked up, Mizuki was giving her a kind smile. "You really wanted to become a ninja this time huh?" Mizuki asked and Naruko sighed, nodding.

A little known fact about Naruko is that she had failed the academy graduation test, _three_ times now.

"Well, there is one other way. I'll let you in on it if you're interested." Naruko's eyes widened and slowly a grin came onto her face, revealing her longer than average canines.

* * *

And that's how Naruko got to where she is now. Running from Mizuki in the forest of Konoha with a large scroll in her arms. She was used to fleeing from people and could even escape Anbu Black Ops, so it was no problem getting away from Mizuki and into the stump of a larger tree, completely hidden from view.

When she arrived at the destination with the scroll, Mizuki attacked her and she fled.

Naruko looked at the scroll, curiosity filling her entire being. She reached into her 'Ninja' pouch. She didn't have any weapons yet but she always kept some paper and a pen or pencil with her. She began to read through the scroll, writing anything down that seemed to interest her. She perfectly copied down a couple of genjutsu and ninjutsu, carefully reading whatever she could understand.

She crossed her fingers, whispering the first jutsu.

" _Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ She whispered and with a poof of smoke a solid clone of herself appeared next to her. "Whoa…" She muttered and her eyes widened. A hand reached into the stump and pulled her out.

"Found you brat!" Mizuki yelled and he threw her to the side. She rolled to her feet and glared at him.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and thousands of herself appeared in the treeline. Mizuki began to laugh. The Naruko's began to rush at him but he effortlessly dodged everything and dispatched the clones with well timed punches and kicks. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at the real Naruko who's eyes widened and she covered herself.

The kunai hurt, _bad._ But she knew she couldn't submit. She pulled the kunai out with her other hand and winced at the hole in her arm. The blood was pouring freely and there was a hole in her jumpsuit now. She knew he was a chunin and she didn't even have the skill to make genin, what was she supposed to do? She carefully did hand signs, biting her thumb.

She slammed her hand down with a yell. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" She screamed and she poured all of her chakra into the jutsu. It seemed to not work as she ran out of chakra and fell over, losing consciousness while her thousands of clones fought Mizuki.

* * *

Naruko awoke with a gasp for air as she was under water and she had emerged. 'W-Where am I?' She thought and she looked around. It was dark but not so dark that she couldn't see. What she could see however was what made her heart stop. 'I-Is that the… THE KYUUBI!?' She screamed in her mind, ready to run away. She wanted to run but she couldn't her body wouldn't move. She could feel his breath as he seemed to size her up with just his massive red slitted eyes. The eyes were the only things visible behind the bars. 'I-I gotta leav-'

" **Will you shut up!** " The beast yelled. Naruko scowled.

'Have I been speaking out loud the entire time?' She thought and made sure it was just a thought.

" **No, I can hear your thoughts.** " The fox said in a deep voice filled with malice and anger. " **You are wondering why you are here. And where 'here' is. The answer to that could be two different things. For where this is, we are in your seal.** " Naruko was about to ask but then it dawned on her, she was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It all made sense.

" **As for why you are here, as I said, there are two reasons. One is that you are completely out of chakra and I'll have to lend you some to keep your body going. As for the second, and this is the reason you were summoned directly to the front of the cage, when you use the summoning jutsu without a contract, you are reverse summoned to the leader of the creatures which you are most attuned to. Unfortunately I accepted and I became the leader of the fox's a long time ago.** "

Naruko processed what he said with wide eyes. "R-Really? So am I going to be able to summon foxes then?" Naruko asked and the Kyuubi nodded. "WHAT!? WHEN CAN I START!?" Naruko yelled with excitement, completely forgetting who she was talking to, the one responsible for the death of the fourth hokage and Red Death of Konoha.

" **You should already be able to summon the foxes but I suggest you do quickly, as that silver haired chunin is almost done killing your thousands of clones.** " Naruko nodded and the fox raised its head, before blowing Naruko back with a heavy breath.

* * *

Naruko and stood up, immediately going through hand seals again. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and there was a large poof of smoke. Mizuki finished the last clone and growled, jumping into the smoke at Naruko but his eyes widened and the tail of a fox slammed into his stomach harshley, making him fly back into a tree.

When the smoke cleared he was greeted with the sight of Naruko standing behind a fox that was his height. The fox itself had snow white fur with blue tips on its tails and blue feet. It was standing protectively in front of Naruko who was staring at it with wide eyes. The fox turned and looked at her. "Are you ok?" She asked and Naruko's head nodded up and down dumbly with still wide eyes.

"Y-Yes… I'm ok. You can deal with him right?" Naruko asked, pointing at Mizuki who glared at the fox.

"Yes, I can make quick work of him, then we can talk ok?" Naruko nodded with hesitant tears in her eyes. "Now." She turned to Mizuki. "It's been a _really_ long time since we've had a summoner so I can't let you kill this little girl _chunin_." Mizuki laughed.

"You can't beat me, you're just a dumb fox." The fox shook her head with a noticeable smirk.

"You foolish human, I already have." Mizuki frowned. He looked around and his eyes widened. He held up his fingers and yelled 'kai'. To his dismay he was, in fact, impaled on his own large shuriken, stuck to the tree. He groaned in pain and tried to pull the shuriken out but it was so far into his abdomen in the tree that he couldn't.

"Y-You bitch." Mizuki said and the fox's tail suddenly began to glow blue. She waved it at him and his eyes widened. Mizuki was covered in blue flames. His screamed were audible for a moment before they died down and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Mizuki was effectively dead.

"Now, girl, what is your name?" Naruko looked away from the charred corpse of Mizuki and at the fox.

"M-My name? It's Naruko…" Naruko said and the fox smiled kindly at her.

"Naruko huh? That's a pretty name, my name is Amarath." The fox said and Naruko nodded. "From now one, we are partners. Feel free to summon me at anytime Naruko, I enjoy being in this world, I have a smaller form I can use if you so wish but as for now I will stay in this form, would you like a ride to wherever you have to go?" The fox asked and there was a plume of smoke across from them suddenly.

"That won't be necessary." Said the Hokage as the smoke cleared. "Naruko, you have shown that you are more than ready to become Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. With the defeat of the traitor Mizuki, you are promoted to genin Naruko, congratulations, here." He handed her a headband. "You are to go to the school tomorrow and wait for team assignment." Naruko nodded. "And thank _you_ , Amarath was it?" Amarath nodded.

"Dog." The hokage said and a silver haired Anbu appeared next to him. "Escort Naruko home and see to her injury." The Anbu nodded and Naruko was picked up bridal style in one motion. Amarath was covered in smoke for a moment and when it cleared she was much smaller, like a chibi version of herself with huge blue slitted eyes. She jumped up into Naruko's arms and they disappeared. The Hokage walked over to the scroll and sealed it away. This wasn't the scroll of sealing.

He chuckled. She had taken the wrong scroll, she had taken Kushina's scroll, containing some of her most used techniques. He was just glad that she hadn't taken Minato's scroll, he really didn't need her using the Hiraishin. He then turned to the dead Mizuki and snapped his fingers. More Anbu appeared. "Take care of that please."

"Of course Lord Hokage."

* * *

Naruko awoke with a weird weight on her lower body. She looked down to see a full sized Amarath laying across her legs, covering the whole lower portion of the bed, completely asleep. Naruko carefully removed herself from the bed and got ready, peeling off her pajamas and going into the bathroom. Her jumpsuit was on the sink and she put it on. She brushed her teeth and noticed the hole in the jumpsuit. She frowned and sighed. Maybe she should just cut the sleeves off. She decided to do just that. She cut the sleeves off and smiled at her handiwork in the mirror. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. Maybe she should just cut the who thing in half.

She spent the next thirty minutes polishing her look. She cut the top into a crop top, leaving her stomach visible and she left it open, just revealing her sports bra. She went into her closet and pulled out a mesh top and put it on under the now cropped jumpsuit shirt. She grinned in the mirror. She then did her hair and went to leave for school… or team assignment… as she had technically graduated right? Whatever.

"Where are you going?" Amarath asked, she was in the living room on the couch, her small form once again active.

"I've got to go get my team today." Naruko said and the fox nodded. "Well, I'll be seeing ya Amarath." Naruko said and Amarath nodded.

"Naruko, after you get home, we will be going over what you need to know as the fox summoner, but be warned, my training methods are a little extreme." Naruko nodded. "Good now go." Naruko left in a hurry after that, rushing to school while tying her headband on simultaneously.

Upon arrival, she ignored the cat calls from Kiba and took her normal seat by Shikamaru and Choji. "Yo, I thought you failed yesterday Naruko." Naruko nodded.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said and Naruko nodded.

Iruka came in shortly after that and started to announce the teams. Naruko took note of the fact that the first six teams consisted of people that she had barely ever talked to or talked to her. "Team Seven!" Iruka called. "Naruko Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruko's eyes widened slowly and her head hit the desk, actually cracking it.

"Sasuke~!" Sakura yelled and he gave a 'hn'. The rest of the teams were announced and Naruko was left to herself as Sakura sat next to Sasuke. Naruko thought about all the better teams she could have been on like Shikamaru, herself, and Choji. She groaned. She could almost feel the fox inside herself mocking her.

They were waiting for three hours before their sensei arrived. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road to l-" Before he could finish a kunai flew past his head and imbedded into the wall. He slowly turned to Naruko who's hair was flowing behind her much like a redheaded woman he used to know. He gulped. "U-Uh… battle ready is good." She turned away and he sighed. "Let's go to the roof and introduce ourselves, it's really stuffy in here."

They all made their way to the roof and sat near the edge.

"Can you give us a demonstration sensei?" Kakashi Hatake nodded.

"My name, you already know it. Or you should. My likes… I don't feel like sharing them, same with my dislikes… my hobbies… eh… I have a lot of hobbies. My goals for the future… I never really thought about it." Naruko deadpanned and Sakura frowned. "You first Pinkie."

"Ah… uh… My name is Sakura Haruno, I like... " She looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike Ino-pig... My hobbies..." She looked at Sasuke and blushed again. "My dreams for the future?" She looked at Sasuke and screamed with steam coming out of her ears, falling backward.

"Ooook…" He looked at Naruko. "Pigtails." He said and Naruko grinned at the name.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I like instant noodle ramen and I _really_ like the ramen that old man Ichiraku makes for me. I don't like the thirty seconds I have to wait for the ramen to be ready and I don't like Sasuke teme or Sakura." Sasuke frowned at her and Sakura growled with scowl. "My dream for the future?" She looked at the monument behind Kakashi. "I'll be the greatest Hokage!" She yelled. "So that people respect me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

"A good goal, although there is a lot more to being Hokage than being powerful or being respected, you have to be able to protect every person in the village until your dying breath." Kakashi said and Naruko nodded. "Ok then Emo." Kakashi said and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything and I hate a lot of things. I don't have a goal but an ambition, I am going to kill Itachi Uchiha and restore my clan to its previous status." Kakashi frowned and was about to speak up but Naruko beat him to it.

"Doesn't that seem kind of counter productive?" Sasuke's eyes flared with rage as he looked at her. "I mean, no offense, your goals are completely sane… I mean revenge isn't my cup of tea but… anyway… maybe killing someone from your clan isn't the way to go about restoring it. Just saying. That's like me killing everyone in this village so I can become Hokage, what's the point of being Kage if you have no village and no power? Plus, revenge is never a good thing, it leads to things like Orochimaru of the sennin or y'know… Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke was up in an instant, throwing a punch at her face.

Kakashi got in the way. He caught Sasuke's fist and twisted it behind his back. "Attacking your teammates is never a good thing Sasuke. Calm down before I have to hurt you." Kakashi said and Sasuke grunted.

"You don't know anything dobe! I have to kill him, to restore honor to the clan and avenge my parents!" Naruko didn't respond.

"Sensei, when's our next meeting?" Naruko asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning at dawn." Naruko nodded and she turned, walking away, leaving Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura to an awkward silence. "Dismissed I guess." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded, waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke turned and jumped off the roof after Kakashi let him go, landing on his feet and ducking into an alley to lose Sakura. He needed to blow off some steam and do some thinking.

* * *

Naruko walked through the town toward her home in a pretty decent mood, not mad and not too happy, but that soon changed remembering that she was going to be training today. She excitedly began to run and soon she arrived at her home. "Welcome home Naruko, eat then we'll begin. Also I would bring clothes that you don't care about, this is going to be intense." Naruko nodded and swallowed down a bowl of instant noodles before running out of the apartment toward the training field behind the hokage heads.

She re-summoned Amarath there and they began.

"What's the universal rule of the ninja?" Amarath asked and Naruko gave her a confused look. Amarath sighed and responded "What is one thing that all ninja do?" Naruko frowned. "All ninja take lives." Amarath said and Naruko slowly nodded with a serious look on her face. "You must be prepared to do this when the time comes, in this world, outside the village, it's kill or be killed."

Naruko's eyes widened as a tail slammed into her gut, shredding the mesh she had on her stomach and sending her flying back, coughing up blood. Naruko rolled to a halt on her back before slowly standing. "Come at me with the intent to kill Naruko." The fox said, getting into a ready position. Naruko nodded and ran at her, jumping and kicking down at her.

Once again the fox slammed into her gut and sent her back. "That's not attempting to kill! You're holding back!" Naruko stood up and dashed at her and punched at her face. The fox moved to the side and hit Naruko in the back with a tail, making her fly forward and slide on her face. Naruko stood with blood now trailing down her head. "You lack the urge to kill, the urge to harm me, you are coming at me like this is a spar, I told you to attempt to kill me! Are you even listening!?"

Naruko glared at her and pulled out a kunai, running at her and stabbing at her chest with all her might but the fox deflected her hand with her tail and headbutted Naruko softly, making her land on her butt. "Good, remember to always aim for the kill when fighting a real opponent Naruko, a moment of hesitation could lead to the death of yourself or a comrade. Now stand up, we are going to begin the taijutsu training. If I am correct you know the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'?" Naruko nodded, standing back up.

"I want you to make ten clones and-" She sat down and a scroll appeared in her paws before she handed it to Naruko. "I want you to have those ten clones to go over the basic katas until you have it completely mastered. Begin, I will be supervising the entire time so no slacking." Naruko crossed her fingers and ten clones appeared.

* * *

Naruko yawned as she entered the training field. She sat down next to a nonchalant Sasuke. Sakura hadn't arrived yet. "Hey… about yesterday…" Naruko said and Sasuke seemed to stiffen up a bit. "I-I was out of line… your clan matters and honor are your own business and I have no right to give my input… I'm sorry." Sasuke just gave a 'hn'.

A couple minutes later Sakura arrived and they began waiting for Kakashi which actually didn't take long as Naruko had seemed to scare him the day before. Kakashi arrived and they all stood up. "Ok, so I know that all three of you are probably curious as to why I brought you to the field." Naruko nodded and Sasuke shrugged. Sakura just remained silent.

"I am testing you. Because you aren't actually officially genin yet, you have to pass my survival test first." Naruko frowned. Sasuke mimicked this and Sakura's jaw hit the floor. "You are to take these bells before noon." Kakashi said and he held up the bells. "You should come at me with the intent to kill." Naruko's eyes widened.

Before Kakashi could say anything else Naruko rushed him. She pulled out a kunai and his eyes widened. He avoided a stab and she spun, throwing a roundhouse at him. Kakashi caught her leg and turned to the other two. "Begin." He said with an unnoticeable smile under his mask. He threw her back and she landed with a glare focused on him. She rushed him and jumped, throwing the kunai at him. Kakashi caught the kunai and sheathed it in his own pouch as she descended toward him.

Kakashi slipped to the right to avoid a stab like jab with pointed fingers. Naruko then spun the opposite direction and kicked at his back. Kakashi ducked under the high kick and her eyes widened as he appeared behind her. "You shouldn't let your enemies get behind you." He said and he formed the tiger seal. Naruko quickly jumped away from him, throwing a volley of shuriken at him as she went.

Kakashi jumped back as well and she rushed at him again, she jabbed at his head and he went to dodge it but it was a fake and she caught him in the chest with three jabs to his abdomen. Kakashi felt a weird jolt go through his body with the jabs and his eyes widened. She was using chakra bursts. He couldn't let her get direct hits.

Kakashi parried a jab at his face, pushing it to the side with his forearm but as he looked at it she hit him in the chest. He jumped back and frowned at her under his mask. She was in an unfamiliar stance. She seemed a little robotic in the movements like she didn't completely have them down yet but she seemed to have the stances memorized. Like she had tried to master them in the last few days. He could also see the holes in her mesh and the blood and grass stains on her clothes. She had been training intensely the day before.

Naruko rushed him again and faked a kick that he went to block which she took advantage of, ducking and sweeping at his feet. Kakashi jumped over it and briefly got a flash of when he fought Obito as a kid. He grinned under his mask and jumped back. Throwing a kunai to the surprise of the two hiding ones.

Naruko watched in slow motion and slowly she reached up and caught it, redirecting it and throwing it back. Kakashi eyes widened and he leaned his head to dodged it. He lost sight of her for literally one second but that was just enough time for her to cross her fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and twenty of herself appeared, jumping in the air toward him. Kakashi sunk under the ground with his headhunter jutsu and came out by the water, already weaving through hand seals.

"Ninja Art Two: Ninjutsu. Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and a dragon came out of the water behind him, rushing at Naruko with a bubbly roar. Naruko's clones began to run and they were all consumed. Kakashi sighed and he realized that he was in fact standing on the water. He didn't even realize it, he was so caught up in the fight.

Kakashi looked around for Naruko and his eyes widened. "Wh-!" He was cut off as she burst up toward him from under the water, grabbing at the bells. Kakashi caught her hand and she twisted, throwing a kick at his head. Kakashi blocked it with his free forearm and twisted, throwing her away. She landed on the ground and she crossed her fingers again.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled and hundreds of herself appeared in the sky. Kakashi's eyes widened as they began to dive at him like bullets. He weaved through them, opening his eye under his headband, just to make sure as his reaction time would still be better. He closed it afterward and he raised his hand with a single digit.

"Ninja Art One: Taijutsu." He said and Naruko's eyes went cold as another Kakashi chopped the back of her neck. Naruko collapsed, falling to her knees. Kakashi jumped back to dodge a fireball and Sasuke jumped down, grabbing the falling Naruko and jumping away with Sakura in tow. They arrived on a branch hidden in the middle of the trees.

Sasuke shook Naruko awake and she frowned at him. "What happened?" Naruko asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I figured it out."

* * *

Kakashi stood waiting in the middle of the clearing. He was currently reading his book, Makeout Paradise. He put his book away, making a mental note of his page and he closed his eyes, listening to the atmosphere, hearing a twig snap. He turned his head toward the sound and it stopped immediately. Sakura's breathing hitched as Kakashi looked at her, it was like he knew exactly where she was. "Sakura. Remember the plan." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded, not wanting to disappoint her crush.

Sakura ran out and threw a kick at Kakashi which he effortless dodged and looked at her with a look that said. 'Are you serious?' Kakashi shook his head and she threw a punch that he caught and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura smirked to herself as a volley of shuriken came from both sides of the clearing and she turned into a log. Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled out a kunai, carefully parrying every one of them. Sasuke came down on top of him with a kick that he caught and Sasuke twisted in his grip, throwing a punch at his face. Kakashi caught that hand as well but Sasuke continued his assault by twisting again and kicking at the top of his head with his other foot. Kakashi blocked it with his forearm but that left Sasuke in the perfect position for Sasuke to grab at his bells.

And he did. Kakashi threw him back, sliding back himself. Sasuke landed with a glare but it soon turned into a smirk. Kakashi was enveloped in a full nelson. Kakashi looked back and saw naruko was holding him. He looked back and Naruko was coming at him as well from the air. Kakashi shought quickly and he switched places with the clone behind him. Naruko punched it in the face and Kakashi sighed in relief as the bell rang, signifying the end of the test.

"And that signifies the end." Sakura hung her head and Naruko frowned. Sasuke's stare hardened. "It also signifies another thing." He said and he looked at the team with a harsh look. "You pass." He said and it took a moment to sink in. Naruko hit the floor with Sakura's jaw and Sasuke's glare turned into a happy smirk. "Team seven begins work tomorrow morning, meet me at the bridge by the hot springs at nine in the morning, don't be late." He said and he vanished.

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Naruko glared at Kakashi as he watched them pick weeds. "What the hell Kakashi-sensei! This isn't work! It's chores!" Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND Thank you for reading this chapter. I enjoyed writing the test a lot. Next chapter will either begin the wave or a different C-Rank mission or it will begin a new arc altogether? Who knows.**


	2. The Stench of Death

Naruko grinned as she gripped the handle of the ninjato she had bought with the saved up money from doing D-Ranked missions. This was a request from Amarath as she wanted Naruko to train in Kenjutsu and that required her to have a sword. The fox style taijutsu that Amarath had taught Naruko relied a lot on the legs for power behind her blows and bursts of chakra from her fingertips. While the Hyuga use chakra in their attacks, it isn't too similar to the taijutsu she was learning.

Her chakra burst didn't attack the organs or chakra coils, they were turned into electricity and shocked the nerves of her opponents to disorient them or shut down their body parts, making them harder to use or impossible to use altogether. Apparently the kenjutsu she was going to learn was similar to Uchiha kenjutsu but not completely. The style she was learning relied on grace and elasticity, being able to be flexible enough to dodge almost anything and being swift enough to parry and counter attack.

Naruko had made the mistake of rushing Kakashi the other day and she paid dearly for it, dropping her guard and allowing him to get behind her. She also grew cocky and that was a problem, she was learning how to cut off her emotions during battle but it was a slow process.

Amarath arrived after Naruko summoned her and Naruko smiled at the sight of her new friend/partner/teacher. "Hello Naruko, how are you today?" Naruko smiled kindly.

"I'm fine, I finally got the ninjato that you requested I get." The fox nodded with a smile of her own before glowing a bit and bursting into smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a pale woman with white knee length hair down her back in waves with blue tips. She was wearing a simple black tee and ninja pants with tabi, adapting a similar look to Anbu. On her back was a long ninjato.

She unsheathed it and began to do stances and cuts that seemed to sever the air into shreds and she couldn't hear a thing when the fox swung the blade, it held no resistance to the wind when she slashed through the air, like she was one with the wind. She got so into it that she began to look like she was dancing and when she finished Naruko stared at her with stars in her eyes.

"I am going to make sure that you go through every stance and slice that I just did." Naruko nodded and unsheathed the sword, staring at the silver blade. The blade was made of shiny silver steel. It's guard was red in color and the shape of a Konoha Swirl. The handle and grip were both white as snow. The sheathe was white as well and didn't blend well with her attire but Amarath made a note of that and was planning to go shopping with Naruko eventually. Or tell someone else like the hokage or Ino to go.

Naruko robotically replicated the stances and Amarath sighed. "No No No… here, come at me with the intent to kill, use your blade and implement the stances." Naruko didn't need to be told twice as she rushed at Amarath and she stabbed using one of the stances. Amarath used another stance but hers seemed more like a dance. Naruko's eyes widened when her blade was knocked out of her hand and a blade was pressed against her throat.

"Now you try." Naruko nodded and picked up her blade, awaiting the rushed from the fox humanoid. The fox did charge. She didn't charge any faster than Naruko did but as she stabbed and Naruko robotically went to do the same stance she had done, Amarath's blade seemed to dance around the metal of Naruko's blade and stopped a centimeter away from Naruko's heart. Naruko could hear her heart in her ears.

"Now, lets go over this again, stop being mechanical, let your body flow freely, yet still with power… like a river. Here…" She closed her eyes and then grabbed Naruko's arm. They vanished in a poof of smoke, traveling quickly. They ended next to a large waterfall. Naruko could distantly hear girls giggling by the waterfall behind the treeline and she looked at the river next to her.

(This is the same place Naruko trains to walk on water with Jiraiya.)

"Now watch child…" Amarath kicked the tree neck to them and leaves began to fall. Amarath drew her sword and cut the leaves in half. Every single one of them. "Now you try." Naruko nodded and Amarath kicked the tree. "Use the stances." She said as the leaves began to fall. Naruko tried her best but when she managed to hit the leaves with a stance the leaves would just get caught on the blade, not get cut.

"I want you to do this over and over again until you get down the stances and manage to cut the leaves. _No clones_ they may speed things up but sometimes it's better to take things slow, remember to flow and dance like the river but also have the force to make yourself a deadly weapon, like the river. Naruko closed her eyes to focus and she kicked the tree, making leaves fall, replicating it, the same result. "Again." Naruko did as she was told.

* * *

Naruko trudged through the streets to the bridge where they usually met Kakashi. Naruko didn't have on her jumpsuit top or bottom. She had on a heavy black mesh shirt over her sports bra and black skin tight Anbu pants that Amarath suggested. She had them tucked into black tabi as well and had her ninjato strapped on her back. She smirked at the sight of the emo brooder who hadn't noticed her yet. He was munching on a tomato silently.

"Heyyo." Naruko said as she sat next to him, awaiting Kakashi. Sakura showed up soon after and glared at Naruko, sitting between her and Sasuke. She then took notice of the sword on Naruko's back.

"Since when do you have a sword baka?" Naruko shrugged with a careless look on her face.

"Since yesterday." Then they both noticed her change in dress as well, completely different to the orange highlight they usually worked with. "Anyway, I figured that maybe Sasuke or Kakashi sensei could give me some pointers, I mean, I know Sasuke can use a sword, any Uchiha can. They have a lot of stances and forms." Sasuke nodded.

"She's right, and if I remember correctly, Kakashi Hatake is a former swordsman." Naruko nodded. Sakura's jaw dropped, how come she hadn't known that about Sasuke. She began weeping and Naruko giggled.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you would only know that if you looked up the history of Konoha. Although a lot of Uchiha's used large fans, most used swords. Do you know how to use a fan Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head and she nodded. "Well whatever. Kakashi should be here soon." As if on cue.

"Yo." Kakashi said from atop a pillar on the bridge and Naruko smirked at him. "Good News."

"Are we getting a C-Ranked mission?" Naruko asked and Kakashi smiled under his mask. Kakashi nodded and Naruko pumped her fist into the air. "Alright!" Naruko yelled. Sasuke remained quiet but he had a noticeable smirk and Sakura grinned widely, happy to not do anymore chores.

"We have to go to the Hokage to to get our mission because I don't even know the details of it yet, all I know is that we are eligible for a C-Ranked mission. I assume all of you are already packed for a better mission correct?" Naruko nodded and so did Sasuke. Sakura frowned. "Ok, so while Sasuke, Naruko, and I go get the briefing and the mission itself, I want you to go get ready and meet us at the tower when you are done Sakura." Kakashi threw her a storage scroll. Sakura nodded and left.

* * *

"Send in Tazuna." Hiruzen said and the door behind the three members of team seven opened.

"Huh? Two brats and a masked guy?" Tazuna asked after taking a swig from a bottle of cheap sake.

"I assure you that we are more than capable of this mission Tazuna. I myself am Jonin and these two are chunin level genin. I also have a third member that while she isn't the most powerful, she is a great thinker. We will have no problem protecting you." Tazuna sighed and nodded.

"We leave in thirty minutes, I want to make it back quickly." Kakashi nodded.

"Naruko, Sasuke, go grab your things and meet at the north gate immediately." Naruko and Sasuke left to do this and Tazuna walked out as well. Sakura arrived and Kakashi gave her the same instructions he gave the other two. Kakashi went to walk out.

"Kakashi wait." Hiruzen said. "I'm sure you've noticed it too. This is not a normal C-Rank mission, you are not a normal jonin and the genin are not normal genin. I have received word that the wave is currently under control of Gato. You will most likely be confronted by chunin rank and jonin rank ninja, watch out." Kakashi nodded and walked out after a moment of silence. A 'poof' was then heard as Kakashi shunshinned away.

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi were making their way down the road. They were surrounded by trees on their right and left. To their left was a puddle of water. In front of them was a bridge over a river. They didn't even make it to the bridge as the puddle formed into a ninja and rushed at the group followed by another one as well.

They ran in sync, weaving around each other to throw their opponents off. They landed a sneak attack on Kakashi, wrapping him in chains and pulling, tearing him to shreds. Sakura screamed and she scowled, running in front of Tazuna, even if they died, they had to do their best to complete the mission.

They dashed at Sakura, ignoring the other two ninja. The front one reached out toward Sakura and her eyes slowly widened as she was covered in blood, but it wasn't her blood. It was blood from the ninja that was attacking her, as well as the head that flew past her own. She opened her mouth and screamed. Naruko had severed his head with her ninjato.

This seemed to stop the other one as he stared at the lifeless dismembered body of the other ninja. "BRO!" He screamed and he dashed at Naruko who readied her sword. Sasuke went to stop him but before he even got close Kakashi close lined him and he was out cold. Naruko didn't seem to care as she looked at the blade on her sword, face, and hands.

"Naruko! How could you!?" Sakura screamed and Naruko looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Sakura shut up!" Sasuke said. Kakashi walked over to Naruko. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruko's shoulder and gave her a knowing look.

"It may not seem like it but you did the right thing Naruko, taking lives is part of being a ninja. Also, I figured out who they were after, I was wondering if it was ninja attacking ninja but it turns out this mission is actually B or A-Rank. They were after Tazuna, it was ninja attacking bridge builder." He said and Naruko slowly nodded, still a bit shaky. She waved the blade, throwing the blood to the side and she sheathed it on her back. She would have to clean the blade later or it could rust.

She remained silent. "Sakura, you should know better. Death is part of being a ninja. If you are this mortified by the death of somebody then you are not fit to be a ninja. Sasuke good job. While Naruko beat you to the punch, you reacted well and acted well under the pressure of death… although you would adapt better to it, considering your past." Sasuke nodded, to be honest he was a little scared at the moment.

He looked at Naruko and for a moment she was replaced with the image of Itachi covered in his family's blood. He growled and clenched his fists silently. Tazuna was on his ass with a shocked look on his face as his looked alternated between Naruko, the dead body, and Kakashi. "Now, I assume that you three still want to complete the mission correct?" Naruko remained silent and still while Sasuke nodded. Sakura frowned but nodded as well, mimicking Sasuke. "Tazuna, you're in luck, we are in fact going to escort you back to the wave." Tazuna nodded with tears threatening to fall of happiness.

Naruko even cracked a small smile at this.

"Now I need you three to be warned. If he sent the demon brothers, the next person will be of jonin level, if that's the case I need you to stay back and let me handle it." Naruko nodded. Kakashi could almost feel the upcoming battle.

* * *

They had been camping every night for three days and were bordering the land of waves, they hadn't had any other problems besides some bandits that Sasuke and Kakashi took care of.

* * *

After more walking and a boat ride they ended up in a similar past accept this one was cold and misty. Tazuna told them about what Gato was doing in the wave and why he needed to be protected until the bridge was done. They agreed to stay and help.

Naruko stayed a little behind the group and she stayed alert but she was a bit distracted. He thoughts on the second ninja that yelled 'Brother'. Naruko wondered if this is what it would feel like every time she took a life. Maybe she should stop being a ninja…

"Naruko, calm down…" Kakashi said, he had slowed down to be next to her. She had unknowingly began to panic and her breath had quickened. "This becomes second nature Naruko. When you take a life, you have to learn to shut off your emotions and go cold. It's part of being a ninja." Naruko nodded slowly. Kakashi's eyes then widened.

"GET DOWN!"

He yelled and they did as instructed. A massive sword flew over their heads and impaled a tree. A man landed on the handle of the sword and glared at them.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Kakashi glared back as they stood up.

"Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said and Zabuza began to chuckle.

* * *

Naruko glared at the man as he kicked Kakashi into the water. Kakashi dropped spikes but they were ineffective as Zabuza just jumped over them and onto the water, putting Kakashi in a water prison. He then looked at the four remaining watchers.

"Hand over the bridge builder and I may make your deaths quick." Naruko looked at Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura. Tazuna shook his head.

"RUN!" Kakashi yelled as Zabuza formed a water clone that stood in front of the three genin. "Protecting the bridge builder is number one priority. Complete the mission!" Kakashi yelled and Naruko glared at Kakashi.

"NO!" She yelled. Kakashi glared back. "Breaking the rules makes you scum, but abandoning your friends and comrades makes you worse than scum!" Kakashi's eyes widened and a smile slowly came onto his face.

"Go save your sensei!" Tazuna yelled and Naruko nodded.

The clone rushed at them, kicking Sasuke in the gut and spinning, swinging the sword at Naruko. Naruko used her stances and danced around the swing of the sword to the best of her ability, and while it was still a bit robotic, she managed to do it successfully. She stabbed at the water clone but unfortunately for her, her sword wasn't longer than Zabuza's arms. The clone reached out and caught her by the throat, making her cough up blood and he slammed her into the ground before stomping on her gut.

In slow motion the others watched as her headband came off, flying through the air slowly. It landed and the clone stomped on it before kicking Naruko in the gut, pushing her through the air and back in front of the others. Naruko could feel the fact that her ribs were strained and maybe cracked.

"Naruko!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled. The clone began to laugh.

"You three aren't ninja. You are just playing! When I was your age I was covered in the blood of my enemies!" Zabuza yelled and Naruko slowly made her way back to her feet. Zabuza grinned and she rushed at his clone again. She got kicked in the gut and rolled back again but as she made her way to her feet it was made apparent that she had grabbed her headband.

"Oi… you… the freak with no eyebrows." Naruko said and Zabuza's glare hardened. "I won't let you tell me that you are a heartless killer… I took a life today… and it hurts… it hurts bad… if you enjoy that feeling, then you aren't a ninja either!" She tied the headband on. "You're a monster!" She yelled and the clone rushed at her again. She jumped back and crossed her fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled and thirty of her came into existence, jumping at Zabuza who was slowed down a bit.

"Sasuke! I have a plan." She whispered and she began whispering in his ear. Zabuza finished off her clones with his own and it rushed She disappeared into the line of trees and Zabuza's eyes followed her. A kunai came flying into the line of sight, in front of Zabuza and Sasuke ran at him, grabbing it. He slashed up and Zabuza's clone and it went to grab his wrist but he spun and threw the kunai at the real Zabuza.

The real Zabuza reached up to catch the kunai but it transformed into Naruko and punched Zabuza in the face hard enough to make him let go of Kakashi but he responded quickly and kneed Naruko in the gut, sending her flying back toward the clone that went to intercept her and end her life but Sasuke cut the clone in half with his own kunai and it burst into water. Sakura caught Naruko and grinned.

Naruko grinned back with blood on her lips. "Got him." Naruko said and Sakura nodded.

Zabuza swing his sword down at them but Kakashi caught it with his plated gloves. "You battle is with me." Kakashi said and he kicked Zabuza in the gut, throwing him in the water. He quickly emerged and they began to weave through hand seals.

After Zabuza was killed by the hunter nin they made their way to Tazuna's house and met his family. Tsunami was a beautiful woman and Inari was a cute kid but he was a little brat. "You have a beautiful home Tsunami." Naruko said with an unconscious Kakashi on her shoulders. She set him on the couch. Naruko was on the verge of passing out herself, she had carried Kakashi the rest of the way and she was physically exhausted. With her killing that ninja she was mentally exhausted as well.

"Th-Thank you Ninja…" Naruko nodded.

"I'm Naruko, this is Sasuke, that's Sakura, and this is Kakashi-Sensei. He's tired out from his battle with Zabuza and we all need to rest but once we are done resting we will make sure that Tazuna is protected while he finishes the bridge." Tsunami nodded with happy tears in her eyes. "Do you have somewhere we can rest?" Tsunami nodded. They had a guest bedroom and they would put up with sharing it.

* * *

It had been three days and Kakashi was still walking with crutches but they had to begin their training. It started with a demonstration from Kakashi and Sakura figured it out immediately while Naruko and Sasuke were having a difficult time. They had to climb trees only using their chakra to stick their feet to the trees. Naruko wasn't making it as high as Sasuke but she was willing to ask Sakura for help.

* * *

It took a week and a half but Naruko and Sasuke had managed to complete the task and made it all the way to the top of the tree, bonding along the way with a more sibling like relationship, they were best friends but they hated each other. Things were becoming contests between them and they humored those around them on a constant basis.

* * *

Naruko was laying in the woods after a long time of training, she had fallen asleep in the woods and she awoke to a gentle shake of her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a very feminine boy in a pink kimono with flowers on it. "Hello, why are you sleeping out here?" He asked and Naruko smiled kindly.

"I was out all night training. What about you?" Naruko asked and he giggled femininely.

"I'm picking herbs, my friend injured himself." Naruko nodded.

"Would y-" She turned her head to her raven haired rival who had just arrived. "Naruko, food's ready." He said and Naruko nodded, standing up and waving goodbye to the boy, going back with Sasuke.

"Naruko huh? It's too bad you are going to die soon." The boy said with a sad sigh, picking herbs.

* * *

It turned out that Kakashi was right about his assumption of Zabuza being alive as he showed up on the bridge and slaughtered every single one of Tazuna's men. He was with the masked hunter nin from before.

Naruko had stayed home, so that left Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke to deal with the two jonin level ninja.

Sasuke ended up fighting against the hunter nin while Sakura guarded the bridge builder and Kakashi had to fight Zabuza, who had a new strategy.

Sasuke yelled in pain as Haku stabbed him with another senbon. He stumbled a bit before unleashing a fireball. The fireball proved ineffective against the mirrors and he was just blasted back by another volley of shuriken. Sakura jumped and threw a kunai toward Sasuke inside the mirrors and Sasuke went to catch it but a hand reached out of the mirror and caught the kunai.

The hand was followed by a head that stared at Sasuke for a moment. He went to go back into the mirror but a foot connected to his head and he flew out of the mirror and into another one before standing up and melting into it as Naruko entered the mirrors.

"Naruko you idiot! You should have attacked him from the outside!" Sasuke yelled and Naruko grinned at him.

"Oh c'mon brooder, I came in here to save you! At least thank me!" Sasuke shook his head and he was hit with another barrage of senbon. Naruko frowned and looked at the mirror. "Hmm…" She muttered and she slowly drew her ninjato. She dashed up at the mirror and slashed at it. To her surprised her blade hit the ice with a loud clash and her fingers received heavy vibrations before she was blasted with a volley of senbon.

Naruko landed on her back and stood slowly. "Ouch." She said, massaging her aching fingers. "These things are hard as hell." Naruko said and Sasuke nodded.

"I couldn't melt them. That means they aren't a normal ice jutsu, it's a kekkei genkai." Sasuke said and Naruko nodded. Naruko crossed her fingers and a hundred of herself burst from thin air at the mirrors. In less than a second they all burst and Naruko's eyes widened.

"So fast!" She replicated this and this time doubled it but it still got nowhere.

* * *

Kakashi dodged a swing from Zabuza's sword and he stabbed at Zabuza with a kunai which was deflected by Zabuza. Zabuza jumped back into the mist and Kakashi growled. He could hear Naruko and Sasuke screaming in pain. "They have no chance against Haku, Kakashi, he is trained everyday by me. I've taught him everything I know, he might even be stronger than me with that kekkei genkai of his."

"Kekkei Genkai!?" Zabuza nodded. "I have to help them!" Kakashi yelled and Zabuza stood in the way.

"Your fight is with me Kakashi Hatake!" They clashed blades again.

* * *

Naruko felt her body growing heavy. Sasuke had begun to be able to parry the senbon but she couldn't even see them. She was taking a bad beating and the ninja was now aiming for her vital spots.

"Why do you two persist?" Haku asked them and Naruko chuckled lowly.

"Because I told that little brat Inari that I would save his grandfather and protect them until the bridge is finished… I will keep my promise. That little kid is dear to me now and I will protect him with my life! Haven't you ever felt that way before!?" Naruko asked and Haku told them how he had met Zabuza.

"Since you are so determined then I too shall protect the person precious to me. I shall act as a shinobi and take your lives!" Haku said and they both smirked.

Naruko created another round of clones and they were dispatched, unfortunately for her, that was her limit, she fell unconscious. "Damn it dobe!" Sasuke yelled and he parried another volley of senbon. Haku dashed at Naruko and Sasuke ran as fast as he could, time seemed to slow down as he stood in front of Naruko and took the blow from Haku, grabbing him and hurling him back at the mirror, slamming him into it.

Sasuke had awoken his sharingan. It soon faded and he fell to his knees. A voice spoke up from behind him. "S-Sasuke… why?" Naruko asked and he fell back into her arms with a cough of blood. "I didn't ask you to save me teme!" Naruko yelled and Sasuke began to chuckle.

"I-I don't know… my body… it moved by itself… I guess its because… because you became the… the sister I never had Naruko… you have to kill him… you have to kill Itachi… he's still out there." Naruko shook him a bit.

"Dammit Sasuke! Don't say that! You're gonna be fine!" Naruko yelled with tears falling down her face.

"N-Naruko… don't… let… your dream die…" Naruko's eyes widened and the tears stopped as Sasuke lost all life in her arms.

"N-No… Sasuke…" She muttered. "You were supposed to be my brother Sasuke…" Naruko said and she silently set his body down.

"Is this the first time you've had a comrade die in battle?" Haku asked.

" **Shut up!** " Naruko roared and Haku felt his saliva get caught in his throat as the temperature inside the mirrors was turned up on a massive rate, slightly melting his mirrors. A cloud of steam formed around Naruko before being replaced with streams of vile crimson chakra filled with malice. A fox head made out of chakra formed above Naruko's head and roared at Haku. The senbon that were in her flesh were blasted out and hit the mirrors around them.

" **I'm gonna kill you!** " Naruko roared, her normally circular pupils turned slitted and her canines lengthened. Her hair changed from waves down her back to a spiky mane. Her nails lengthened and her wounds began to heal and she got on all fours. Haku was terrified but it got much worse when her cheeks began to glow and glowing red whisker marks lined her cheeks.

Haku jumped back into the mirror and threw a volley of senbon at Naruko but she roared and they were blown away by a translucent burst of red chakra before she dashed at the mirror and punched it. Haku was shocked when his mirror shattered with little effort and he hopped to another one before dashing down toward Naruko who slid to the side and grabbed his arm. She delivered a punch so hard that it shattered his mask and sent him flying back, _through_ his mirror and into the railing of the bridge. He coughed up blood.

Naruko rushed out and Haku began to slowly stand up. He looked at the incoming demon and he didn't even bother to move away from the incoming punch, he knew it was over, that he was a broken tool. A broken tool that was going to be thrown away the moment Zabuza found out anyway. Naruko's fist connected to his face and his face caved, his life ending in an instant, he was thrown across the bridge, landing relatively close to Zabuza who was covered in dogs.

"H-Haku?" He asked and he sniffled, he wasn't able to get away from the dogs but his stare was focused on Haku. He looked up and saw Naruko slowly walking on all fours toward him. But that wasn't Naruko, whatever it was, it was covered in the blood of his foster son. He was impaled by Kakashi's hand but he caught his wrist and threw Kakashi away from him, ignoring the pain in his chest and limbs. He made it away from the dogs with a show of force and stalked toward Naruko.

Naruko stared at him with a feral look in her eyes before his eyes widened when her chakra cloak faded, along with her whiskers, long nails, slitted pupils, elongated canines, and her hair turned back to normal. She stood back on two feet and she unsheathed her sword for the second time during the day. She distantly heard a cocky laugh as Zabuza's body hit the floor, all life gone, right next to Haku.

It began to snow as a small man walked over to them and kicked Zabuza in the side of the head before stomping on Haku's back, he saw Haku's caved in face and backed up a bit before seeing Naruko with her sword drawn. "St-Stay away!" He yelled and he began to run away. "A million dollars to whoever kills that brat!" He yelled and Naruko rushed at him as he faded into a crowd of thugs.

" _ **GET HER!**_ " The group rushed at Naruko. She shifted her blade and began to cut down thug after thug, samurai after samurai, ninja after ninja. Blood staining her clothes and face, her blade and her fingers, all that mattered was that she take the life of the little man that had kicked the dead. Naruko dashed and cut through them effortlessly while Kakashi collapsed from overusing his Sharingan again and Sakura stared at the bloodshed before her.

Naruko spilt people down the middle horizontally and vertically like it was a second nature, still feeling the after effect of the malice and hatred filled chakra that had flooded her system. There was no hesitation in her attacks. As she cut down the last few thugs Gato fell on his ass and began to slowly back away from Naruko.

Naruko walked toward him slowly, keeping the same pace at Gato as his back hit the edge of the bridge. He began to sweat feverishly. "P-Please show mercy on me! I'll give you whatever you want! Do you want money!? Wha-" He was cut off as she stabbed him right in between his eyes. She waved the blade to the side and slowly sheathed it in her blood stained sheath and she looked down at her bloody clothes and skin.

"Naruko!" She heard and she turned to the front of the bridge. The mist had cleared so she could see clearly. She met eyes with Inari, Tsunami's son. He had brought the entire town to fight against Gato's men. The snow turned into rain and in the now heavy rain, she looked like a demon. Inari screamed and hugged his mother. Tsunami gave Naruko a fearful scowl and Naruko didn't do anything. She looked up at the sky, not caring about the rain getting into her eyes or on her as it was washing the blood away, and the stench of death with it.

Naruko closed her eyes and 'thump' was all she heard as her body hit the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I think I did pretty good. Follow and Favorite if you haven't already, stop back in for chapter three.**


	3. Promotional Mission, Chunin Exams

Naruko awoke, sitting up quickly. 'W-Where am I?' She looked around, recognizing the room by the picture in the corner. It was a picture of Tazuna's family. 'They brought me back…' Naruko said and she threw her legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly. Her legs were asleep, signifying that she had been asleep for awhile. She made her way down the stairs with pins and needles in her feet.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the dinner table which was full of her team and the clients family. "S-Sasuke?" Naruko asked and he turned to her before smirking at her. Naruko ran and hugged him tightly. "You idiot." She muttered before pulling back and punching him on the top of the head. "YOU IDIOT!" She said with force this time and Kakashi could be heard chuckling. Sakura remained silent and didn't dare to speak against Naruko after watching her mercilessly tear apart those thugs.

Inari seemed to cower away from Naruko who looked at him with a confused look. "Are you ok Inari?" The little boy didn't respond. Tsunami pulled him a bit closer as Naruko looked at her. Tazuna didn't say anything but he gave her a sorrowful look. Tsunami and Inari were scared of her, there was no changing that. Naruko nodded slightly to Tazuna and sat down. "Although…" She sighed. "Although there was quite a bit of uh… death…" She said and Inari flinched.

"We completed the mission and when we leave, everyone here will be given their money back and be able to pay for the A-Rank mission." Naruko said with a kind smile directed at Tazuna who nodded back with a smile of his own. "I'm sorry for the hassle, we will be out of your hair soon Tsunami, Inari." She said and she served herself, eating slowly and quietly. Sasuke talked to Kakashi about training and Sakura just listened in. Tazuna conversed with Tsunami and occasionally Inari.

Team Seven left the next day after packing their things, Naruko remained silent the entire time and left without saying a word to Sakura, Tsunami, Inari, or Tazuna.

* * *

Naruko flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Even ramen from Ichiraku hadn't cheered her up, that _always_ cheered her up. Seeing the scared faces of Inari and Tsunami just tore her up inside, it hurt worse that taking lives. But then again, after killing literally hundreds of people, she had grown kind of dull to killing people. It still remained on her mind but not as bad. She was learning to shut off her emotions now.

She sat up. Maybe it was time for more training. She did the hand seals, bit her thumb, and slammed her hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruko said and the small form of Amarath appeared.

"You are back it seems. My lord Naruko, what happened to your clothing?" Amarath asked and Naruko gave her a sad look.

"They got drenched in blood…" Naruko said and Amarath nodded. She formed into the human version of herself again and pulled Naruko into her chest. "The way they looked at me Amarath…" She felt a tear fall down onto the fox's chest who hugged her tighter. "I saved them and their village but they looked at me with fear in their eyes… they were scared of me…" Naruko said and Amarath sighed.

"It truly isn't fair Naruko, but being a ninja isn't about being a loved hero or savior, or not being feared. Being a ninja is about completing the mission, risking your life to complete the mission, whether they see you as a hero or not doesn't matter. You are _you_ they don't have to give you the recognition. _You_ know you are a hero so why should it matter." Naruko nodded into her chest and pulled back, wiping her tears.

"I have new clothing for you anyway." Amarath said and Naruko gave her a confused look. "I thought about it and I decided that I would get you a new look altogether, maybe to match your sword. Here." She opened her hands and a small poof of smoke was seen. Naruko's eyes widened when it cleared. "Wear these Naruko. Let's not train today, let's just relax." Naruko nodded and stripped off her clothes, leaving her in her sports bra and panties.

She put on the pants first which was a pair of dark blue ninja pants with a black trim. After that she put on black socks with black and blue tabi. On her upper body she put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt that went all the way to her wrists but didn't impair her movement. On the back of the long sleeve was the kanji for 'fox' in white. On her hands were plated gloves similar to Kakashi's. She tied her hair back in a ponytail.

She looked so much more like a ninja.

"Why isn't there a jacket though?" Naruko asked and the fox woman smiled.

"Because that wouldn't leave room for your chunin vest would it?" Naruko grinned and hugged the woman tightly. "Now, are you hungry?" The fox asked and Naruko nodded. "Then let's go to that Ramen place you enjoy so much." Naruko began to shake with excitement, practically dragging the woman toward Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruko woke up with a smile on her face. She was cheered up greatly the say before, she had ramen before _and_ after meeting up with Amarath. She rolled out of bed and slid on her new gear, walking toward the front door. Naruko opened it and she turned around on her way out to close it.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see a kneeling Anbu with brown hair. "Lord Hokage has summoned you Naruko, allow me to take you through shunshin." The Anbu grabbed her arm and they disappeared in a plume of smoke, reappearing outside of the hokage tower. "He's waiting." The Anbu said and Naruko nodded.

Naruko entered his office soon after and smiled at the Hokage. She frowned at the sight of Kiba and smirked at the sight of Shikamaru. The door opened behind her and a woman with purple hair and tan trenchcoat walked in. "I bet all three of you genin brats are wondering why I've brought you here." Naruko nodded and the other two mimicked her. "You three have been selected by your jonin teachers to take a mission with me to determine whether or not you are chunin material already."

"I understand the Nara but I don't understand the blonde brat or Inuzuka." Anko said and Naruko frowned. Kiba growled before Naruko's frown turned into a knowing look.

"It's because I have more to offer and have already taken lives." Anko nodded and she looked at Kiba who shrugged and she chuckled a bit. Both Shikamaru and Kiba realized what Naruko said and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Taken lives? You killed people already!?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"It _is_ in the line of work… although you are quite young to have killed somebody." Naruko shook her head.

"I didn't kill a _person_ I killed hundreds of monsters threatening to destroy the land of wave. Though the people there are scared of me now." Naruko said and the Hokage beckoned her over. Naruko looked at the book he had in his hands and her eyes widened.

 _Pg. 47_

 _Naruko Uzumaki_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Village: Konohagakure_

 _Abilities: Swordsmanship_

 _Most Known For: Drenching the ground in the wave with blood_

 _Rank: B/A Rank (Undetermined)_

 _Description: Blonde hair and red eyes, usually soaked in the blood of her opponents. A long white ninjato on her back._

 _Nickname: None Given_

After reading that Naruko was almost in tears. It made her out to be a monster. " _Drenching the ground in the wave with blood!?_ " Naruko shouted with malice in her voice and the hokage nodded. "Whatever, anyway… what are we going to be doing?" Naruko asked and the snake mistress grinned widely.

"The hokage said he had a mission for us." Anko said and Hiruzen nodded.

"She is correct, I have a B-Rank mission that Anko could complete by herself but she will be leaving most of the work to you three, I expect you to be swift and represent the leaf well." They all nodded and Hiruzen pulled out a scroll. "It seems that a prisoner from our T&I department has escaped. I need you four to track him down and bring him back." Hiruzen opened the scroll revealing a picture, description, and last sighting.

"Azuki Nado." Naruko said. She hadn't heard the name before but it didn't matter.

"Last known sighting… Village in the Rain… He has long black hair, no facial hair, and green eyes." Naruko said out loud to everyone.

After getting all of the information Naruko and the others went to get ready for the mission packing for a three week outing.

* * *

Naruko, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Anko were hopping tree to tree at high speed, headed toward the hidden rain village. Naruko was silent as Shikamaru explained a plan he had come up with, including talking to anyone that could be a witness to him being there, and if they encounter him.

* * *

Team Anko (Temp) arrived at the gate to the rain village and went in, going to search and ask around for the person they were looking for. They were all equipped with radios in their ears for communication.

* * *

Team Anko was back to jumping tree to tree, on their way to a village away from the rain where the man had said he was going to a local bartender.

Naruko landed on a rooftop, discreetly looking for the man with squinted eyes. Her eyes widened as she spotted a man with the description. She whispered into the mic on her ear.

"Snake, Hound, Deer, I found the target." She received the accepting answers from her team and went to engage, unknown to her, she was being observed by Anko who was assessing her skills.

Naruko made sure nobody was around and she held her ninjato up to his back, right behind his heart, one swift move and it would mean the end of the man's life.

"Azuki Nado, you are under arrest, you will be escorted back to the land of fire and put back into the cell that you escaped from or I will be forced to take your life right now." Naruko said and the man remained silent for a moment. Naruko took note of her surrounding, making sure that there was nobody to get in the middle.

"I won't be coming with you." He said and Naruko frowned. She swiftly went to deliver the killing blow but the man jumped forward, already weaving through hand seals. "Earth Release: Great Wall of Rock!" The man yelled and a large wall made of rock sprung from the earth, making it impossible for Naruko to keep track of the man.

"C'mon Akamaru!" Naruko's eyes widened.

"Kiba no!" Naruko yelled but it was too late.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru drilled into the wall. The wall crumbled but from behind the wall came a massive fireball toward Kiba and Akamaru. They were unable to avoid the massive fireball and as they were about to be consumed by it Naruko pushed them out of the way.

Kiba and Akamaru flew to the side and Naruko dashed at Azuki, ducking under a kick that he threw and elbowing at his gut. The man's gut hardened and the elbow connected with a loud crack. The man laughed and kicked her in the gut. She flew back and burst into smoke. His eyes widened and it was too late to do anything but his body wouldn't move anyway. He was trapped with a shadow.

Shikamaru was revealed through the smoke and the man looked down with his eyes, a sword protruded through the left side of his chest. Naruko was standing behind him with red burn marks up her left arm and her face. She had an intense glare set on him and Kiba simultaneously. Half of her sleeve was burned and parts of her hair were black.

Anko jumped down from the rooftop and nodded to Shikamaru who dropped the shadow possession. Naruko unsheathed the blade from his chest and he dropped to the floor, dead.

"Good job Naruko, Shikamaru. Kiba, you were reckless and even though I like your enthusiasm, you got your teammate injured. If it wasn't for her, one or both of you would be dead." She said, referring to Naruko.

"H-Hey, don't worry about it Kiba, I'll heal." Naruko said and Kiba frowned and looked down in shame.

"Mission complete. We should go to a nearby hospital to get those burns checked out." Naruko shook her head and did the hand seals for the summoning jutsu.

"That wont be necessary, I have it covered." Naruko said, summoning Amarath. "Could you heal me Amarath?" Naruko and and Amarath observed the burns.

"I can repair your long sleeve but I think you should go to a hospital to get those burns checked out, I have never been good at healing them." Naruko nodded. Amarath repaired the shirt with chakra threading and after saying goodbye, she disappeared in smoke.

"Kiba, I want you to think about your mistakes. It may have turned out relatively ok this time but next time, it could spell the death of not only you, but the entire team." Anko said as she sealed the body in a scroll. She summoned a snake. "Kodachi, Go alert the hokage that the assailant is dead but we are going to take around a week to recuperate." The snake agreed and left hastily in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Naruko laid in her hospital bed with a bored look on her face. Kiba was in the room, next to the bed but he was being silent. He had barely said anything since the incident and it had been two hours, that was a long time for Kiba to be quiet. Anko and Shikamaru were out, getting them something to eat.

"Y'kn-" Kiba interrupted her.

"I'm sorry…" He said and Naruko frowned at him.

"It's ok to feel bad Kiba but I'm not sorry, I'm glad that I saved your life today and I would do it again a million times over. You are my comrade and I will give my life to protect every one of my comrades, including the womanizing perverts." She said and Kiba blished a bit at her last words.

"What do you mean womanizing perverts!?" Kiba yelled and Naruko grinned. "I remember all those times you hit on me in the academy Kiba." Kiba frowned.

"I only hit on you because you were better than anyone else in the class." It was Naruko's turn to blush a bit and Kiba snickered. "Anyway, I never expected it to go anywhere… it was more of… me letting you know that you were beautiful, even if you already knew." He said and Naruko couldn't help the grin that came onto her face.

"Why thank you, Mr. Inuzuka." Naruko said and she watched his coat move a bit before Akamaru's head peeked out of Kiba's collar. "There you are cutie, I was wondering when you'd come out." Naruko said, petting the dog's head. Kiba smiled at the sight and she grinned back.

"Anyway yeah, I should be good to go in another hour, I have naturally good healing." Kiba frowned but nodded. "I'm pretty sure that if anyone is going to get selected for chunin it's going to be Shikamaru." Naruko said with a small laugh that Kiba replicated.

"How about you let me take you out when we get back Naruko?" Kiba asked with a smirk and Naruko looked at him for a moment before smiling back a bit.

"Actually, I think I might take you up on that." Kiba's eyes slowly widened. Akamaru barked happily and Naruko giggled a bit at Kiba's shocked face.

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba yelled and Anko came in with Shikamaru.

"What happened!?" She yelled with a kunai drawn and Naruko started to laugh loudly. Shikamaru just face palmed and Anko glared at her. "Shut up brat!"

* * *

Team Anko made their way back to Konoha after a long mission. Naruko had recieved a message along the way from their teams that they were all signed up for the chunin exams that were beginning in a week after they got back to the village.

Along the way they met some of the teams from other villages that would be participating in the exams. There were teams from every part of the world. One in particular had a glare off with Naruko. It was a team from the cloud. They seemed to be out for Naruko if that made any sense but it really did, with her being in the bingo book.

* * *

Naruko, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Anko arrived at the hokage tower. "Lord Hokage, I analyzed their skill and I will go over it with you after we brief you on the mission." Hiruzen nodded at Anko's words and sighed as they explained that the man had been killed in action. The three genin were released after that and Anko was left to explain her analysis to the hokage.

"So what did you think?" The hokage asked Anko who frowned.

"I think you're testing me for some reason old man. The Nara and Inuzuka were normal and genin level… well when it came to skill… that Nara has the mind of a Kage. But Uzumaki… she is more fit to be in the ANBU… she was analytical, stealthy, powerful, cold, and she took the man's life without a second's hesitation, I got the vibe she was already being trained in the ANBU." Hiruzen frowned and Anko frowned back.

"I'll see what I can gather but are you sure?" Anko nodded.

"She is at least chunin level lord hokage." Hiruzen nodded and released Anko. He had a lot to think about. If she was truly that strong it would explain why they went out of their way to put a fresh genin in the bingo book. Even if she was Anbu or Chunin material right now, she could make Kage level in no time if she kept up whatever she was doing.

* * *

Naruko coughed up blood as a fist slammed into her gut and she was sent flying back across the grass. "Again! Faster and Harder!" The humanoid fox woman said. Naruko stood and the fox rushed at her. Naruko pushed her fist up as it came close to her face and twirled around an uppercut aimed at her gut before throwing a sharp kick at the fox's side.

The fox blocked it with her forearms before grabbed the leg that had kicked at her and throwing Naruko over her shoulder. Amarath continued and spun, kicking her in the back, throwing her forward. "Must be more precise Naruko. You aren't getting enough power behind your blows and that means you lack in speed." Amarath said, grabbing Naruko's forearm softly, already healing it. "Listen, I want you to go and get some weights. They don't have to be _too_ heavy but I need you to be so heavy that you can barely stand."

Naruko nodded and the fox sat by a tree.

"Go, hurry it up we have a lot of work to do before you enter the chunin exams." Naruko ran toward a weapon shop.

* * *

Naruko had a difficult time getting the weights but it didn't matter. She had quite a bit from doing both an A-Rank and a B-Rank mission. She had no trouble paying for it but the man was almost unwilling to sell it so she had to throw in a little extra… the perks of housing the fox.

She got back to the training field and started to train with Amarath who altered the chakra of the weights, making them so heavy Naruko could barely move her legs and walk.

* * *

Before long, a week had passed and Naruko had to meet up with her team at the academy. Naruko arrived and smiled at her team who was already waiting. Sasuke looked a little different, he had taken his signature bangs and pulled them back a bit, revealing more of his face as he smiled bac- 'Smiled back?' Naruko asked herself in her mind. To her revelation, he was actually smiling and talking to Sakura who seemed pleased to talk to him but upset for some reason.

"You guys ready?" Naruko asked and she recieved a nod from Sasuke. Sakura hung her head and sighed.

"Yeah… let's just get this over with." Sakura said and Naruko nodded.

They walked into the academy together and were immediately met with a group of kids they had never seen before. Well they had seen some of them around the village but not really. Sasuke went to stop the people guarding the door with a genjutsu on it but Naruko placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him. "Don't do it. It's better if they don't come." Sasuke nodded and the three of them discreetly made their way up the stairs.

They walked all the way through the gym and into a hallway with Kakashi standing by the door.

"Glad to see you showed up Naruko, I haven't seen you for a month." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Naruko nodded with a determined look on her face. "I just wanted to wish you guys good luck and say that, in case this is my last time as your sensei I talk to you, that I am proud of all three of you." Naruko nodded with watery eyes and Sakura grinned. Sasuke just gave his usual smirk. "Now. Team Seven, you are hereby granted passage into the chunin exams." He stepped away from the door and they entered the room.

The room was big and full of people but all the teams of their graduation… from the leaf… were at the front with them, like they had just arrived as well.

"Yo Naruko!" Kiba yelled with a wave and Naruko grinned at him.

"Hey." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Naruko nodded to him.

"I see that you two showed up, be careful though… some of these guys look pretty strong." Naruko said, referring to the cloud team and the sand team.

(Naruko hasn't met Gaara yet in this story.)

Naruko and the others continued to converse for a while before they were interrupted. "You guys are really loud, you should probably quiet down. You don't need to draw attention to yourselves." A silver haired Konoha genin said. "My name's Kabuto Yakushi. It's a pleasure." He said with an outstretched hand toward Naruko. Naruko gingerly took his hand and shook it. "If you want I can give you info?" Naruko giggled cutely at him and Kabuto blushed a bit.

"Oi! Go to hell!" Kiba yelled and Kabuto frowned at him. Kiba was jealous, that much was obvious. Naruko started to laugh and Kiba felt his entire face go red. "Sh-Shut up!" He yelled.

"Aaaanyway. Here." Kabuto said and he pulled out some cards with orange on the back. "Give me a name." Naruko frowned for a moment and shrugged.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto's eyes widened before a smirk came onto his face.

"I can't give you that, you could use it to your advantage. Maybe I should do yours?" Naruko smirked.

"Do it, and yell as you do it." Naruko said, taking a different, cacky demeanor, knowing that hers was probably trash, saying she wasn't worth crap. Kabuto frowned but nevertheless he pulled out a card and showed it to her.

"Naruko Uzumaki. Says here you've done thirty seven D-Rank, a B-Rank, and an A-Rank impressive. It says that you are the worst out of the three teams that successfully made genin and you are outshined by the Uchiha on your team. One the A-Rank to the wave… oh my…" He began and Naruko smirked. "You earned a bingo book entry, the **blonde reaper** …" He said and he began to read her entry aloud, before looking at her, she seemed to be completely calm, collected, and intimidating. "What the hell…" He muttered and Naruko remained straight faced.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Naruko said out of the blue and Kiba grinned at her curiosity.

"Kiba Inuzuka? Easy… Fourteen D-Rank, Four C-Rank, and a B-Rank. Is the heir to the Inuzuka and is said to be the prodigy of his clan, albeit slow when it comes to academics and smarts… he is powerful and so is his canine partner." Kabuto said and Naruko nodded.

"Kabuto Yakushi." She said for the second time and he began to chuckle.

"Fine but-" His eyes widened and he leaned back, avoiding a punch from a sound ninja with a gauntlet. His glasses shattered and he fell to his knees, throwing up. Naruko sprung into action, palming the guys chest and sending him flying back toward his two accomplices but before it could escalate the front of the classroom was covered in smoke.

"GODDAMMIT MAGGOTS! SIT THE HELL DOWN!"

* * *

Naruko grimaced as she read the quiz they were given. She could figure out the battle questions but there wasn't anything she could do about the normal everyday ones having to do with history and the such.

'So they said no cheating or you're disqualified after five times caught cheating… why would… oh.' She figured it out. 'They want me to cheat and not get caught, it's an information receiving test… they must have chunin around here answering these questions then.' Naruko looked around discreetly. Taking notes of who was writing quickly, it was Sakura. She raised her hand. Ibiki frowned at her.

"What?" Naruko grinned at him.

"You said we have _five_ chances right?" Ibiki nodded and Naruko nodded back, standing up.

She walked over to Sakura and began to write the answers to the shock of everybody in the room. Naruko then sat back down and ignored the glare from Ibiki. "That will _not_ fly with anybody else! The next person to stand up is immediately disqualified." Ibiki said.

* * *

"If you fail the tenth question you are to give up being a chunin forever. You will be unable to take the chunin exams ever again. If you want to give up, do it right now." People began to stand and leave, intimidated by Ibiki. Naruko shook her head at Sakura and she put her hand down. Sasuke smirked as student after student left. Eventually they stopped and Ibiki grinned at the remaining participants.

"You all pass." Naruko grinned and just as somebody was about to ask about the tenth question, the window was smashed and in came Anko Mitarashi.

"Follow me to training ground forty four!"

* * *

Naruko grinned at the proctor for the second part of the exams which would take place in the forest of death. Naruko was trying to come up with a plan to make it there before the end of the first day. Naruko waited for Sasuke come back out with the scroll and when he did, he explained that they got a heaven scroll.

"So here's what we do Sasuke, Sakura." Naruko whispered her plan to them and they listened intently.

The plan was simple and risky. Sasuke and Sakura were going to make their way toward the tower with a clone of Naruko and since she's confident that she can get a scroll, she is going to go on the offensive and take any scrolls that she can get her hands on, as well as keeping their own scroll.

* * *

After explaining the plan and readying themselves, Naruko made a clone and Anko began the countdown. Naruko waited with no emotion shown on her face and in an instant they all rushed into the forest, except Naruko made her way to the left, fully intending to attack the sound team. "Sasuke, Sakura… be careful." She said but they were out of range of her voice.


	4. Naruko Gets Bitten?

A cry was heard as Naruko executed another team of ninja, retrieving the scroll. As bad as it sounded, it was much easier for her to just kill them and take the scrolls. She had equipped a makeshift mask, being the one that she had received when she was a child. Naruko jumped branch to branch. She had seven scrolls in her pouch, including the first one she received. Naruko's eyes widened as her clone burst and she immediately went through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu." She said and Amarath appeared in a plume of smoke.

"What can I do for you… fox?" Naruko grinned under the mask before her look turned serious.

"I need your help to track down Sasuke and Sakura." Amarath nodded and immediately Naruko and Amarath ran with Amarath sniffing the air. She already knew what they both smelled like so it should be easy to find them. Amarath landed on a branch and looked down. "Thank you Amarath, you can return now." Amarath nodded with a small smile and disappeared. Naruko unsheathed her sword and silently watched as Sasuke tried desperately to fight against a grass ninja that was just toying with him.

Sasuke managed to pin her to a tree and wove through hand seals. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and he unleashed a torrent of flames at the snake-like grass ninja, hearing her screams through the fire. When the fire cleared Sasuke let out a sigh of relief but his eyes widened when the ninja broke from the burnt Ninja wire and dashed at him, punching him in the nose hard. Sasuke stumbled back and hunched over as a fist came up and connected to his gut, knocking the wind out of him and forcing blood out of his throat.

The ninja then caught him by the head and kneed him in the face hard enough to throw him back. Sasuke impacted to the tree behind himself and the grass ninja's neck got longer, her head flew toward Sasuke and Naruko sprung into action, not liking what could possibly be coming next. Naruko landed in front of Sasuke and took the bite to her shoulder, pushing her back and stabbing at the ninja with her sword. Her breathing got heavier and Sasuke reached out toward her. "N-Naruko…" He said before falling unconscious.

Naruko grimaced and the ninja grabbed her wrist with a smirk. "This is interesting… hmm… I guess Sasuke can wait for now… I am curious how this will react with the Kyuubi's chakra." The grass ninja said with a small smile and Naruko could hear that 'her' voice was growing more masculine. "Well… dear Naruko. I am departing now. Tell Sasuke that Orochimaru said hello." Naruko fell unconscious and groaned in pain in her sleep. Orochimaru fazed into the tree and was gone within a second.

"Naruko! Sasuke!" Sakura said and Naruko nor Sasuke responded. "Oh no no no…" Sakura said, going to them and picking up Sasuke and Naruko on each one of her shoulders.

* * *

Naruko awoke to the sound of Sakura groaning in pain with her teeth clenched and she stood up slowly, alarming everyone that was on the field. Naruko didn't realize it but she was covered in vile purple chakra and her scleras were black. She had black slice like markings all over the left side of her body. "Sakura…" Naruko muttered slowly and she looked at the three sound ninja. Then she looked at Lee. "Lee…" She muttered and she heard a laugh.

"Zaku no!" Dosu yelled and Zaku dashed at Naruko who looked at him in slow motion. Her eyes grew slits and her nails elongated. She vanished and Zaku's eyes widened. He looked at his team from the floor. His body was cut in half horizontally. Naruko stomped on his head and walked over to Dosu who was backing up slowly. "St-Staay back!" Dosu said and Naruko grinned maniacally. She reached out to him and a hand made of the purple malice filled chakra grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Please!" He yelled but Naruko didn't listen. Sakura stared in shock as Naruko ripped his head off violently. She turned to the stunned Kin who couldn't even move. Naruko waved her hand and Kin was crushed in between two massive purple palms, blood flying everywhere. Sakura screamed and Naruko turned to her. She began to slowly walk toward Sakura. Sakura began to back up and ran a bit.

"N-Naruko? What are you doing?" Naruko's didn't change at Sakura's words. She just kept walking but her intent was clear to anybody. It all happened in a second. Shikamaru sprung into action, going to capture her in his shadow but his eyes widened when he was beat to the punch by a ball of spinning power.

"Naruko! Stop it!" KIba yelled and Shino surrounded her in his bugs but they were dying. Shikamaru's shadow extended and caught her but she turned to him and broke the shadow possession with a show of power. She ran to Shikamaru but before she could get to Shikamaru she was tackled by Kiba and they rolled along the grass for a moment.

" **Why are you stopping me Kiba?** " Naruko asked in an evil voice as she stood up. She glared at him and Kiba grinned back, not scared in the slightest.

"Because this isn't you Naruko… I can smell the bloodlust coming off of you… calm down. It's all gonna be ok… the enemy is gone now." Kiba said and he walked up to her, pulling her into hug. Akamaru joined in on the hug. The chakra around Naruko began to fade and was eventually gone completely.

"Y-You can let go of me now." Naruko said and Kiba complied, pulling back.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said and Ino grinned at him with Choji still in the bushes, scared.

"Dang Kiba, moving in fast." Ino said and KIba felt his cheeks go red. "I wonder if she will reject your advances…" Ino gasped and began to fantasize about the two of them.

"Sh-Shut up Blondie!" Kiba yelled and Naruko frowned at him. She had blonde hair too.

"Do you guys have your scrolls yet?" Naruko asked and Kiba shook his head Hinata sighed and Shino stayed silent. Ino turned toward Shikamaru who shrugged and Choji came out of the bushes with a scared look on his face. "I have extras of each scroll. We should travel in a group." Naruko said and they nodded. Naruko gave them the scrolls they needed and Lee finally stood up.

"Naruko. Do you have one extra heaven scroll?" Naruko nodded and went to hand it to him. Her eyes widened and she pulled back to avoid a kunai aimed at the scroll.

"Lee don't you dare take that scroll from her, we are ninja, we have to do this ourselves." Neji said and Lee nodded with a look of determination on his face. He saluted and left with Neji and Tenten.

"I don't like that guy." Naruko said and Hinata winced. She loved Neji but he could be a pain. "I hope I face him in the finals." Naruko said and grinned. "I would really like to shove his attitude down his throat and laugh at him." Naruko said, punching her fist and grinning wider. Kiba smirked and patted her on the back.

"Good luck, one word of advice, If he fights anything like Hinata, keep your distance. He can cut off your chakra points and make you unable to channel chakra." Naruko nodded.

"Well, I barely use my chakra. I mostly rely on my sword. If I use Taijutsu my style is similar to the Hyuga's. I send shocks through the body by turning my chakra into electricity. It messes with their nerves and reflexes, each hit makes it easier to hit them and enough hits means they can't move anymore." Kiba shuttered, thinking about what that could do. "Yeah it can get pretty deadly." Naruko said.

"We should get going. Kiba can you carry Sasuke?" Naruko asked and she heard footsteps.

"I'll be fine to go myself. More importantly, I have to talk to you Naruko, What happened when he bit you? I saw you start breathing heavy and collapse. How did we even get away?" Sasuke asked and Naruko frowned, scratching her head.

"I have no clue why he let us go, but from what I gathered, that was Orochimaru of the sannin. I would watch your back Sasuke, he was after you. I made it just in time to stop him but he left after biting me." Naruko said, pointing to her neck. Sakura nodded, not mentioning the seal on Naruko's neck but Sasuke did.

"He left that mark on you?" Sasuke asked and Naruko frowned.

"Mark?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out a shiny Kunai, showing Naruko the reflection of her neck. "What the... hell?" Naruko felt her heartbeat pick up. She shook her head, she could worry about it later. "We are running late. Let's go."

"Yeah, you were out for three days Naruko." Sakura said with a smirk and Naruko grimaced. "I don't know why Sasuke didn't wake up sooner but I'm glad you did Naruko, they seemed to be after Sasuke as well." Naruko grinned.

"Look at you Mr. Popular Uchiha." Sasuke scowled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, jumping up to the top of a tree for a moment, looking for the building in the middle. He nodded and jumped back down.

"The building is north, we aren't too far, we could probably make it by dark." Naruko nodded and they departed with all the rookie nine.

* * *

Naruko rubbed the blood out of her hair in the shower, glad that her shirt was black. She rubbed it out of her pores and even a bit from under her nails. She could make it rain blood at any time but the reproductions are this. Naruko turned off the shower after thoroughly cleaning herself. Naruko summoned Amarath and she sat on the bed across from her. "So you made it through the first and second part of the exam?" Amarath asked and Naruko nodded but sighed, showing the seal on her neck to Amarath. "I fought Orochimaru of the Sannin in the forest, he was after my teammate. He bit me and put this weird seal on my neck." Naruko said and Amarath frowned. She jumped to Naruko and looked at the seal on her shoulder, examining it closely.

"I have never seen this before child. I will look into it if you desire or you could await the arrival of Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruko nodded. "I will then, give me some time though. It could be a self manufactured seal. Where is your sword? Why is it not in its sheath?" Naruko looked down.

"I lost it in the forest Amarath. I lost it while I was fighting that snake bastard." Amarath smiled a bit, surprising Naruko.

"Give me the sheathe child, I will track down the sword and have it back to you before you know it." Naruko nodded with a smile. And handed her the sheathe. Amarath disappeared and Naruko laid down all the way on the bed, closing her eyes and smiling. Even if she had a weird evil mark on her neck, she would make it through the chunin exams. The preliminaries were beginning the next day and she was nervous but at the same time excited. She didn't show it though, she kept her emotionless mask up for the time being.

* * *

Naruko sat next to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were all waiting for the first match up. Amarath had not returned with Naruko's sword yet so she would have to suffer for a while. Naruko grimaced as her name appeared on the name selection. She frowned as the name Omoi appeared.

Naruko walked down into the arena and a carefree boy that reminded her of Shikamaru walked down across from her. Naruko gave him an emotionless look that was returned with a look from boredom from the dark skinned boy. "You seem to be confident." Naruko said and he shrugged. "Hmm…" Naruko hummed in a monotone manner.

"Begin." Hayate said after a cough and Naruko just stared for a moment. Omoi slowly got in a ready position but Naruko could tell he was powerful. Naruko felt a surge from her shoulder and a sudden power flooded through her body. She vanished and in an instant she was behind him. She chopped the back of his neck and he collapsed, unconscious. Naruko frowned, that was quite a bit easier than it should have been. She shrugged and returned to the stands after being announced the winner.

She hadn't realized just how fast she had moved until she realized that she was receiving a shocked look from Guy and Kakashi. She gave them a questioning look and Kakashi grabbed her arm, shunshinning to a different room that she had never seen before. Naruko gave him a confused look. "What was that?" Kakashi asked in a questioning voice and Naruko shrugged.

"I dunno, it kind of just happened. I chopped him in the back of the neck, thinking it was the quickest and easiest way to end the fight… why? Should I have dragged the fight on?" Kakashi realized that she hadn't even realized what she had just done.

"Naruko, come with me." Naruko nodded and they ended up walking through a big hallway. She ended up in a camera room. "Watch this." Kakashi said, replaying the scene of what had just happened.

* * *

(Kakashi)

Kakashi stood next to a sitting Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Naruko Uzumaki and Omoi huh?" Kakashi said aloud and Naruko made her way down. Naruko made some light conversation with the boy but he knew that they were both about to have to fight so it didn't matter what was said.

"Begin." He heard Hayate say and Kakashi's eye widened. Naruko had appeared behind Omoi and chopped the back of his neck before Hayate's hand was down all the way. Omoi hit the floor along with Guy's jaw. She had moved at Jonin speed, it wasn't flashy either. If she was trying to kill him, Omoi would be dead.

Naruko's eyes were wide as the fight finished in the span under a second. She hadn't even realized that she had moved so fast. "Whoa…" She said, looking at her hands. "Could this be because of the mark?" Naruko asked Kakashi and he frowned.

"Mark?" He asked and Naruko nodded, she pulled the collar of her shirt to the side a bit and Kakashi's eyes went wide. "How did you get this mark?" He asked and Naruko frowned.

"I thought everyone of the jonin knew of the attack by Orochimaru." Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"We do but we assumed he was after Sasuke." Naruko considered this for a moment before nodding, not wanting to make them paranoid over Sasuke. "Well… we should probably take care of this for the moment." Kakashi said and he sat her down. "Take your shirt off. This is going to be a long process and I need to make the markings on your body." Naruko nodded and took off her shirt, revealing her sports bra. She wasn't embarrassed as nudity was part of being a ninja. Sometimes you had to be naked to complete missions.

* * *

Kiba stood across from a girl his age with reddish pink hair and orangish yellow eyes."Be a good boy and give up Inuzuka. You can't beat me." Kiba smirked to himself.

"Y'know I used to have that attitude too but it got wiped away really quick. I would just be glad that you are fighting me and not Naruko." Kiba said and he put his hands behind his head. "Now let's have a good fight." Kiba said with a smile and Akamaru yipped.

"Fine." They grinned.

"Begin!" Kiba immediately threw down a smoke bomb. He jumped back and fed Akamaru a red food pill.

"Man Beast Clone." Kiba said and Akamaru transformed into him. "Charge her Akamar-" Time seemed to slow for Kiba and he turned slowly, he put his hands up and he was blasted back by a punch from behind him that connected to his face. He rolled across the ground and slid to his feet. She appeared in front of him and punched at him but he jumped back and he dashed at her. She pulled her hand back and it lit up blue with lightning chakra before she thrust it at him, right through the right side of his chest.

Kiba's eyes widened and blood leaked from his lips. She waved her arm and threw him away. "KIBA!" Naruko yelled and he slid on his back for a moment. Akamaru growled and dashed at her. She caught his wrist and twisted it violently, breaking the Kiba-like Akamaru's hand. Akamaru howled in pain and she punched him in the face, sending him flying back into Kiba.

Kiba slowly made his way to his feet with a sputter of blood.

"Getting up again? Don't you get it Inuzuka? I'm strong and you're weak. There's no way around it. Now stand down or I will be forced to inflict further damage to you." Kiba dashed at her and Samui sighed, punching him in the area she had stabbed before and kicking him behind his knee, making him kneel. She grabbed him by the hair and he began to chuckle.

"You're a lot like her, y'know…" He said, looking at Naruko. "So mad. Trying to take your anger out on the world. You should try to have a better and more positive outlook on life. I know I saw the world through rose colored glass at one point but I enjoy being positive… maybe you would too." She growled and punched him in the face. He lurched back but didn't budge. She punched him again, same result. She did this a couple more times before screaming and kneeing him in the nose. Kiba tumbled onto his face, bleeding heavily. Kurenai was on the brink of tears and Hinata was already crying.

Naruko had a look on her face that the other rarely ever saw, a look of pure rage. Her emotional mask was long gone at this point as she jumped down to Kiba and propped his head up on her lap. "Kiba… you didn't have to do that…" Naruko said and he chuckled, spitting up a bit of blood from his busted lip.

"Yeah… but the way things are going, you are probably going to have to fight her and she will not be as easy as her teammate. I figured I'd open her up a bit before you swoop in and beat her down." Kiba said with a light laugh. "Have I earned a date yet?" He asked and Naruko smiled at him a bit.

"You don't earn dates by getting beat up and letting your girlfriend fight the battles for you." Kiba's face contorted into a massive grin.

"Who said anything about my girlfriend?" Naruko blushed deeply and allowed a laughing Kiba to be carried away on a stretcher.

"Namikaze. You're next." Kamui said and Naruko gave her a confused look but then she glared back, realizing what she was implying. Naruko stood up and reached for her sword but it wasn't there. For once she was glad that it wasn't because she probably would have taken the girls life. Instead she settled on a smirk and an intimidating glare that sent shivers up the spines of most of the genin in the room.

" _I'm looking forward to it._ " Karui turned and jumped back up to the stands and Naruko copied her, only she went to the other side with Kakashi and Sakura.

"So… I saw you reach for your sword…" Kakashi said and Naruko blushed a bit.

"Sh-Shut up Sensei." She said, turning her attention to the name screen.

"Will Choji Akimichi and Samui come down?" Hayate asked and the respective fighters made their way into the ring.

* * *

"Human Boulder!" Choji roared, charging at her. Samui sidestepped the boulder and Choji crashed into the wall. Her fist then began to glow blue before electricity covered her entire arm.

"I'll finish you like Lord Bee." Samui said and Choji turned, rolling at her. Samui dashed at him and time seemed to slow for Naruko as she watch Samui close line Choji in his chest, slamming him into the floor.

Samui was declared the winner and they started the next match which was Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke beat him relatively easily and they declared him the winner.

"Shikamaru Nara vs. Shino Aburame." Hayate said and Shikamaru really wanted to give up. Shikamaru frowned as his opponent floated down with a cloud of bugs. Shikamaru got into his thinking stance before Hayate even said to begin. He came up with an ok strategy.

"Begin." Shino immediately sent out his bugs and Shikamaru jumped back, throwing an explosive kunai, blowing up the cloud of bugs. Shino awaited the next move but that was all he could do as he was caught it Shikamaru's shadow.

"Give up Shino. I can win easily in this position and you know that." Shino called out to the proctor and gave up.

"Wow that was fast." Sakura said and Naruko shrugged. Her round had been much faster.

* * *

Naruko held her staring contest with Neji from Hinata's side. She had made it just in time to stop him from killing Hinata by striking her heart. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? If you are a branch member, and your _destiny_ is to protect the main household then why are you trying to murder it!? You had better hope you don't face me in the finals Hyuga. It might be the last thing you _ever_ do." Naruko said, fighting the urge to cut him in half and he could see her murderous intent clearly with his Byakugan. He wasn't intimidated though.

"Whatever, if she couldn't accomplish it, then fate will send yet another failure at me to strike down. I'm looking forward to the finals _Uzumaki_." Neji said. returning to the stands. Naruko looked at Hinata as she got carried away on a stetcher. She knelt down and put her fingers in Hinata's blood. She silently amde a vow to avenge Hinata."

* * *

Naruko chuckled to herself as Ino and Sakura flew back at sonic speeds, unconscious from punching each other. Naruko jumped down and picked up Sakura, placing her back up by their side at the stands.

Sakura woke up soon after and gave Naruko a sorry look. "Sorry Naruko, looks like I wont be going to the finals with you and Sasuke..." Naruko shook her head with a small smile.

"Maybe it's for the best. Too many of these people are out to kill, look at the sand and cloud teams, jeez." Naruko joked and Sakura giggled. "Anyway, you did your best and that's all that matters. Good job Sakura."

* * *

Naruko glared at Gaara as he walked back up to his stand and Guy carried Lee to the infirmary. Naruki felt her blood boil and she turned around, going back to her temporary room to retrieve all of her stuff. Her eyes widened as she spotted her ninjato in the corner propped on the wall with a note attached to it. Naruko ran and grabbed it. Her eyes widened significantly as she read the note.

 _Naruko, I found the blade and it had been damaged and rusted so I took it and refurbished it. It's made out of the same metal but I infused some chakra into a seal at the guard so if you channel chakra into the blade, you can probably use fox fire. The same attack I used to kill Mizuki. Good luck with the chunin exams. You can't summon me for about a month, I have some things to do in my world but when you can summon me again, you will know automatically._

Naruko was grinning up a storm when the note was finished and she unsheathed the blade. It was good as new and right under the guard, burned into the grip was a blue seal. Naruko channeled chakra into the blade hesitantly and she grinned as it glowed blue. She cut at an apple on the bed stand and it was incinerated. Naruko celebrated by cheering.

" **All genin that will be moving on, report back to the arena for fight selection.** " Naruko made her way back to the arena.

* * *

Naruko pulled out a 'one'

Neji pulled a 'two'

Karui pulled a 'three'

Gaara pulled a 'four'

Kankuro pulled a 'five'

Samui pulled a 'six'

Sasuke pulled a 'seven'

Shikamaru pulled an 'eight'

Temari pulled a 'nine'

The directions were clear. One vs. Two, Three vs. Four, Five vs. Six, Seven vs. Eight vs. Nine in a three way battle.

"Can we kill?" Gaara asked.

"Depending on the circumstances, you will not be punished for taking lives." Hayate said and Gaara smiled creepily.

"You nine have a month to prepare for your matches." Naruko nodded and she turned to Neji who was smirking at her.

"I guess it was fate for you to have to face me." Neji said and Naruko shot an excited look to him. He didn't sense a single drop of fear coming from her.

"Nah, fate had nothing to do with it, you just got really unlucky." Naruko said and she walked away, leaving an annoyed Neji.

* * *

Naruko made her way to Kiba's hospital room and she noticed he already look almost completely healed. He was in really good shape already. "Yo." She said, knocking on the doorway. Kiba was talking to his mother and sister. Kiba looked at her and his face instantly brightened up.

"Looks like you are in a good mood. Who do you have to fight? Is it that Karui girl?" Naruko shook her head, realizing that Kiba wasn't actually there to see Hinata get destroyed by Neji.

"Kiba… have you seen Hinata?" She asked him and he frowned, shaking his head. Naruko looked down, clenching her fists. "She had to fight Neji Hyuga." Kiba's eyes widened, realizing what happened. "She was in worse shape than you were when you got dragged away." Naruko said, her teeth grinding together. "I got matched up against him." Naruko said and Kiba nodded with a grin.

"Well you teach that bastard a lesson. I'm gonna go see Hinata. I'm lucky my sister is good with medical ninjutsu." Kiba said, standing up. "Good luck with your training Naruko." Kiba said and Naruko nodded.

* * *

Naruko growled as Kakashi walked away from her, telling her that he was supervising Sasuke's training for the fight. "This is bullcrap, who could he possibly be replacing himself with?" Naruko asked aloud, not expecting a response but she was a little startled when she got one.

"Me." Came a voice from behind her. "My name is Jiraiya of the Sannin and I will be training you for the next month and after that. Feel free to call me sensei." Naruko gasped and got stars in her eyes. "Calm down… I actually wasn't going to be the one to train you, it was going to be Ebisu… but certain…" He cleared his throat and pointed to his stomach and neck. "Circumstances, require my handling." Naruko nodded, knowing he was referring to the fox and her curse mark.

"Now let's go, tell me how far you've gotten in your training." Jiraiya said and Naruko tapped her chin for a moment.

* * *

Naruko growled as she poured more of her chakra into the rubber ball on her palm. 'He said to spin my chakra violently but all that's doing is spinning the ball in that direction… maybe if I…' She spun her chakra two ways and sure enough the ball popped. Jiraiya popped into existence next to her.

"Great! Now onto the next step. You only have twenty five days remaining." Naruko nodded and they got to work.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruko yelled and she slammed a ball of spinning chakra into a tree, shattering it and blowing away the trees around it. Naruko grinned and Jiraiya did as well.

"Good job Naruko. It took years to master this jutsu for me and the fourth hokage." Naruko grinned and nodded. "Now with the remaining time we have… do you know what a summoning contract is?" Naruko nodded and that caught Jiraiya a bit off guard.

"Well I want you to join the summoning contract of the toads." Jiraiya said, pulling out a massive scroll.

"But I already have a contract with the foxes?" Naruko said and Jiraiya's eyes widened before his lips curled into a smirk.

"Well I'll be. Why don't you summon one then?" Naruko nodded and did the necessary hand seals before stopping abruptly.

"Wait… Amarath said that I couldn't summon her for a month…" Jiraiya frowned.

"Amarath is a fox? I was wondering who the old man was talking about. Just summon, if she can't come then another one will come in her place." Naruko nodded and slammed her hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu." She said and a plume of smoke came into existence. Naruko grinned at the sight of a smaller fox. This fox was red with black tips for its tail, and feet.

"Lord Naruko? Why have you summoned me? I am Ken by the way." Naruko nodded and pointed to Jiraiya.

"He asked me to take the toad summoning contract and I was wondering if I could, would that mess anything up?" Naruko asked and Ken shook his head.

"It's not possible, I am sorry Lord Naruko, is there anything else that you need assistance with?" Naruko shook her head and thanked him. He vanished and Naruko looked down at the scroll one last time. Her eyes widened when they were laid upon a name that she had heard before, specifically from Karui when she insulted her.

"Namikaze… who is that Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruko asked and he smiled fondly at the name before a sad look came onto his face.

"That was my previous student… Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Naruko's eyes widened as Jiraiya pulled a picture out of his wallet, showing her what he looked like. He was in a ramen stand, her _favorite_ ramen stand. He was looking to the side at someone who wasn't in the picture but a part of her was in the picture, being half of her face and her vibrant red hair. She could see half of the woman's mouth which was in a large grin, revealing rather long canines.

"Who is the woman with red hair?" Naruko asked and Jiraiya stiffened up a bit.

"U-Uh… she is one of his friends… Kushina… she died in the Kyuubi attack with him." Naruko nodded and sighed. She would look into it later. Maybe even before the exams.

"Anyway! Because you already have a summoning contract, why don't we work on some fire jutsu?" Naruko nodded happily.

* * *

It was five days until the final part of the exams started and Naruko was curious about the picture she had seen. It wasn't a great picture of the Hokage and she was a bit distracted by Kushina or whatever her name was. She entered the library, ignoring the glare from the librarian and she went to the personnel section. "What are you doing brat? That's for researching famous ninja." Naruko nodded.

"Yeah, the Hokage assigned me a mission and I have to research the person first. Do you have any books on someone named Kushina? He said that he was positive that you did, and if you keep anything from me you would be fired." Naruko said and the librarian huffed, going into the section.

"Here." She said, handing Naruko three books which contained information on 'Kushina… Uzumaki.' Her eyes widened and she opened the first book.

'What the hell!? This doesn't make any sense if she is this famous then why doesn't anyone talk about her!? She's a SS-Rank in the bingo book and earned the title "Red Death" by executing thousands of cloud ninja alongside Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. She was said to have a thing going on with him…' Naruko thought and she looked at a picture of Minato and her for a moment. She smiled, she liked parring people together.

She thought about it for a moment. 'I wonder what their kid would look like?' Naruko asked herself in her mind and mentally made a younger version of Kushina with blonde hair. Naruko's eyes slowly widened and she dropped book toward the floor. Before the book even hit the floor Naruko was gone, on her way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think of it? Follow and Favorite if you are liking it so far.**


	5. Sand, Sound, and Leaf

"N-Naruko… what are you talking about? Who told you that?" Hiruzen asked with a panicked voice. Naruko was in his office, asking him about her parents. "Where could you have possibly gotten that Idea young one?" Naruko frowned and held out a picture that she had snagged from Jiraiya's wallet.

"He showed this to me after I asked about somebody with the name Namikaze. I saw it in the scroll for summoning toads. I asked him who the one with the red hair and long canines was. He told me her name was Kushina and that she died alongside the fourth hokage. I went to the library to do some research and I discovered that her last name was Uzumaki. I discovered that they were said to be together. When I figured that out I tried to imagine what their kids would look like…" Naruko said and she looked at the Hokage with hope in her eyes.

"Lord Hokage… Grandpa… Am I the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death of Konoha?"

Hiruzen sighed and opened the drawer to her desk, pulling out two scroll with blood seals on them. "Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze." He said and Naruko's eyes widened. "I am now giving you the two scrolls that your parents left you. I expect your fathers to be much more complicated but as-"

Naruko hugged him tight, her eyes already leaking tears and he slowly hugged the girl back. "I'm sorry Naruko…" He said and she shook her head.

"It's ok Lord Hokage... " She said, pulling back and wiping her tears. "I'm sure I would have found out eventually…" Naruko closed her eyes for a moment, catching her breath. "I understand why it was never revealed though… and it will stay that way." Naruko said, taking the scrolls from his hands. "My parents had a lot of enemies, especially in Iwa and Kumo. All hell would break loose if they found out." The Hokage nodded.

"You have matured so much Naruko, it's hard to believe that you are the trouble maker from a few months ago." The Hokage said, rubbing her head with his hand and ruffling her hair. "I am proud of you." He said and the water works started again.

* * *

Naruko sat down on top of the Fourth Hokage's head with a sigh and looked over the town. "I wonder if you would treat me differently, knowing my heritage?" Naruko shook her head with a small smile, pulling out two scrolls, looking down at them. One of them was white with yellow stripes and the other one was red with black stripes. She set them down, not bothering to open them. "You wanted me to wait until I was chunin so I will dad… but right now…" Naruko reached and pulled her sword out of the sheathe.

She pointed it at the village and grinned widely. "I am going to put my life on the line for the village. I vow to become Hokage and bring world peace! I Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, will forever protect the land of Konohagakure and destroy anyone who dares to try and destroy it!" Naruko giggled at her own words.

"Is that so? Ms. Namikaze." Naruko's eyes widened and she shot around at the speed of light to face a man with bandages covering his right eye, as well as the rest of the right side of his body. He smiled kindly at Naruko but she could sense the hidden intentions behind his smile. "Hello, my name is Danzo, I help train the Anbu, and lead the Root organization." The man who announced himself as Danzo said.

Naruko stood up and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Naruko asked forcefully, pointing her unsheathed sword at Danzo.

Danzo sighed and dropped the act. "Look, you clearly aren't stupid and you clearly know whats inside of yourself, how you came across your heritage I have no clue but I do know one thing. I want you. You see, before your father died, he asked me to adopt you into Anbu once you made it to chunin, to help you keep your identity hidden. I would like to make you that offer for when you become chunin, I have no doubt in my mind that you will." Danzo said.

Naruko processed his words for a moment and looked at the village one more time. "What does being Anbu entail?" Danzo nodded.

"Anbu is an elite organization entrusted in keeping the village safe from the shadows, you will be given your own mask with an animal on it that your chakra is attuned to so I would say a 'fox' and you will be provided with S-Class missions that, while they don't pay as much as an A-Rank, they save many more lives and they keep those in this village safe from outside threats… or inside ones." Danzo said.

Naruko looked at the sword in her hands before sheathing it and bowing to Danzo. "Lord Danzo, I would like to be a part of the Anbu Black Ops." Danzo nodded.

"Of course, I always respected Minato, even if he was young, he was brilliant." He said and Naruko smiled as she stood up. "Now, I will leave you to your vows and will tell the Hokage that you accepted. If you are lucky, you will be taken in as soon as you make chunin. I will have someone meet you after you receive your vest." Naruko nodded and Danzo vanished like he had never been there.

Naruko looked at the village, grabbed her scrolls, and jumped off his head, toward her home.

* * *

Neji growled as he stood in front of Genma. Naruko hadn't shown yet. She was five minutes late. All of them were there besides Sasuke and Naruko. Genma told the others to go into the waiting area and Neji was left by himself on the field with Genma.

"She should just be disqualified!" People roared in the crowd and a horn sounded from within the Hokage's box, silencing everyone. Distant footsteps were heard and Naruko walked into the battling area.

"Begin." Genma said carelessly, jumping back from them.

Neji instantly activated his Byakugan, not wanting to be a victim of her speed like the cloud ninja was. Naruko just stood there, staring at him for a moment before Neji spoke up. "You got something to say to me?" Neji asked and Naruko looked up at Hinata and a grinning Kiba for a moment.

"Something to say to you?" Naruko asked and she smirked, she stabbed her hand with a kunai and clenched her fist, pointing it at Neji. "Remember what I told you before? Watch yourself Hyuga." Neji's eyes hardened and he dashed at Naruko.

Naruko didn't even unsheathe her sword. Naruko pushed Neji's palm up and struck at his chest to which he parried as well. Naruko threw one at his face that he slipped to the side to avoid and she twirled, throwing two more that he leaned back to dodge. Naruko and Neji continued to trade blows for a while, keeping the others on their seats.

Naruko ducked and swept at his legs which he jumped over and struck out at her chest. She ducked and did a backflip, kicking under his chin but her flipped back as well, avoiding it narrowly. As soon as Naruko landed she threw six shuriken at Neji which he narrowly avoided before dashing at her with a burst of speed. He struck out at her shoulder and her eyes widened. He smirked and just as the attack was about to connect she reacted.

She vanished. His eyes widened and he received a palm to the back of his head, sending a shock through his nerves and his thoughts were scrambled. She struck out again but he began to spin violently, blowing her back with a dome of chakra. "Rotation!" He yelled and Naruko landed on her back before rolling to her feet and jumping even further back. She crossed her fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She yelled and five of herself appeared, running at Neji. Neji weaved through them and dispelled them all quickly with well timed strikes but when he redirected his attention back to Naruko, she was gone. Or that was what he thought until dirt began to kick up around him in a circle as she ran at sonic speeds. He could keep up with his eyes but his reaction time was a different story.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and from every side the fire came toward him. Neji began to spin, creating a dome as the fire clashed with it. This went on for five seconds before Neji growled and shouted, pouring more chakra and blowing her back, stopping the torrent of flames. Neji immediately sprung into action, going to finish the fight quickly.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms… Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Neji yelled out as he repeatedly struck Naruko in her chakra points, continuing his assault. Naruko was thrown backward onto her back and she was still for a moment. "Proctor, call the match." Neji said.

"H-hehe… yeah right." Naruko said, making her way to her feet slowly. Naruko glared at him and Neji stared at her with shock and annoyment. Naruko smirked as she reached up, unsheathing her sword. "Looks like I am actually going to have to use my sword for this." Naruko said, getting into a stance. Neji closed his eyes for a moment.

"Get real Uzumaki. I closed sixty four of your chakra points. You couldn't fight me if you were fighting to save your life." Naruko bared her teeth.

"You're wrong! Just like you're wrong about Hinata! She did nothing to deserve your hate! And yet… and yet you tried to kill her!" Naruko said and she took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter Hyuga. Come at me, I'll show you the real power of a loser." Neji followed her orders and dashed at her, intending to end the fight but she shifted her stance and avoided a palm strike aimed at her chest.

Neji's eyes widened as she danced around him and cut his back. He didn't have time to pull off his rotation so he received a large gash on his back. Neji then began to spin but she jumped back and Neji stopped the spin only to receive a large cut from the shoulder to his forearm. He growled and struck at her but she spun to the side and swiped down at him. Neji received a deep gash on his chest and he winced before spinning. Once again she jumped back and as soon as Neji dropped his barrier, she was back on her assault.

She kicked him in the gut and vanished.

"Fox Art: Crossing Tails." Naruko said, appearing on the other side of him. Neji directed his look at her. She sheathed her sword and Neji cried out in pain as he was covered in deep cut wounds from every part of his body. He landed on the ground and Naruko walked over to him. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at the ground beside his head.

"You've lost, surrender or I will take your life." Naruko said and Neji roared, grabbing the kunai and lashing out at her, not bothering to re-activate his Byakugan. Naruko caught his wrist and twisted his hand, dislocating his wrist and forcing the kunai out of his hand. She then wrapped her other hand around his forearm and kicked him in the face, yanking his arm out of the socket. Neji yelled in pain and Naruko stomped on his chest.

At this point Neji was barely conscious. "Proctor, I will kill him if this match goes on any longer." Naruko said coldly, no emotion evident in her voice, making it all the more creepy.

"Naruko Uzumaki Wins." Genma said and Naruko let go of Neji. The crowd began to cheer and Naruko made her way up to the stands carelessly as Neji was rolled away on a stretcher.

Before Genma could even announce the next match, Gaara was in the stadium, staring at Karui as she jumped down. She punched her fist and Gaara just stared at her. "Begin I guess." Karui ran at Gaara and he raised a hand. The sand covered her quickly, or so he thought but his eyes widened and he turned around in slow motion. Karui was glowing bright blue and had a blood lustful look in her eyes.

"RAHHH!" She screamed and she slammed her arm into his chest, slamming him into the floor so hard that a massive crater was formed and smoked kicked up as well as lightning.

When it cleared Gaara was unconscious.

"Umm… Karui Wins." The crowd began to cheer and she returned to the stand, never taking her glare off of Naruko. Gaara was rolled away and Naruko sighed.

"Kankuro vs Samui." Kankuro raised his hand.

"I give proctor!" Kankuro yelled and Samui frowned at him but she moved on.

"Fine. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Temari." Shikamaru slowly made his way down to an eager Temari and a no-show Sasuke.

"Sasuke isn't here?" Shikamaru shrugged and Temari remained silent. Genma looked at the Hokage's box and he gave him a questioning look. "Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified!" Genma yelled and people began to boo but it went down quickly. "Begin!" He yelled and Temari immediately swung at Shikamaru with her fan, creating a massive wave of wind that blew him back. Shikamaru hid in the trees to come up with a strategy.

'My shadow can only go so far but if I throw my jacket in the air like a parachute then I can create another shadow for it to go off of… she could still dodge that though… there must be a way to lure her into a trap… Neji's rotation craters cast a light shadow on themselves so if I can get her to jump back behind or close to one then boom.'

Shikamaru stepped out and began to stretch his shadow. Temari jumped back but the shadow shot to the side, going to a crater. It then connected with the craters shadow before connecting with yet another shadow in another crater. Temari watched it for the perfect moment to dodge. It connected with another crater. It then shot back at the original shadow. Her eyes widened but it was too late.

The shadows formed a massive circle under her feet and she was caught in the jutsu before it shrunk back down to a normal shadow. "Shadow Possession… Success." Shikamaru said. "Now Surrender or I will." Shikamaru said and her eyes widened.

"No!" He frowned and shrugged.

"Ok. Proctor I give up." Shikamaru said, releasing the jutsu.

"Well Temari Wins." Genma said and people began to boo. "Ok, we reconvene in thirty minutes. If you have anything to do I suggest you do it within the next half hour!" Genma yelled and people were a little ticked with the fights. The only really good one was Naruko's fight.

Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke showed up in between to find out he was disqualified. Sasuke was pissed but he knew that he could only blame Kakashi for this. He settled on wishing Naruko good luck. Soon everyone was back in their seats and ready for the semi finals.

"Will the winners of fights one and two please come down." Karui appeared in a flash with a glare and a grin simultaneously. Naruko jumped down and she stared at Karui with a cold look that showed no emotion.

"It's finally time Namikaze." Naruko shook her head.

"Namikaze? As in the Fourth Hokage?" Karui nodded.

"It may not be apparent to you or the people of your village but to me and my village…" Naruko frowned. "It's apparent that you are the offspring of The Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habanero." Karui said, Naruko was glad that they were so far away from the crowds so that they couldn't hear this conversation. Genma already knew this so he really didn't care.

"Who cares?" Naruko asked and Karui bared her teeth. "Even if I am their daughter, why does it matter? We are ninja. Death is a part of our lives. It's not my fault that my parents decimated your country. I don't want to go to war with the world, I want world peace." Naruko said and she grinned. "I'm not my parents. I am not The Yellow Flash or The Red Hot Habanero. I am my own person." Naruko unsheathed her blade and pointed it at Karui. "I am Naruko Uzumaki! I am the Blonde Reaper of Konoha and The Fox Summoner!" Naruko yelled and Genma pushed his hand down.

"Begin!"

Naruko immediately was forced to dodge, going on the defensive as Karui aggressively attacked her, throwing punch after punch. Naruko weaved through the punched with ease. The girls anger was clouding her fighting abilities. Naruko hit her in the chest with the butt of her sword before continuing. She kicked her in the chest twice before throwing a roundhouse that threw Karui off her feet.

Karui landed and dashed at Naruko. Naruko parried a punch and kicked her in the chest harder this time, making her roll back. Naruko sheathed her sword, realizing that she may not need it for this battle. "Let me hit you!" Karui yelled, lashing at Naruko wildly, bloodlust evident in her eyes. Naruko didn't comply.

Karui threw a right hook and she overstretched as Naruko ducked. Karui flew past her, leaviing her open for Naruko to palm strike her four times under her arms. Karui's eyes widened as she felt her chakra waver. Her chakra clock faded and she stumbled a bit. Naruko continued her assault. Naruko kicked her in the side before spinning and palm striking her in the other side harshley.

Karui stumbled to the side, her vision getting blurry. "N-No…" She muttered. And she turned to Naruko one last time. Naruko pulled back both of her hands and, with a battle cry, she slammed her hands into Karui's chest with a burst of electricity chakra. Karui's pupils dilated and she flew back, into the wall across the arena. She slid to a sitting position with her back against the wall.

Naruko sighed and got out of her battle position. Karui slowly made her way to her feet and her hair shadowed her eyes. Naruko didn't move however as she knew the fight was over already. Karui was unconscious. She was so obsessed with beating Naruko that she wanted to fight even in her sleep.

"Proctor, she's not awake." Naruko said and he nodded.

"Naruko Uzumaki Wins!" The crowd began to cheer again. Naruko sighed and she returned to the stands as Karui got taken away.

"Samui vs. Temari!" Genma called out and the two fighters made their way into the ring. Temari was a little annoyed with the loss against Shikamaru.

"Begin." Genma said and Temari waved her fan at Samui. Samui just stood there, letting it blow at her.

"Hmph! Have two Moons!" Temari yelled, unleashing a bigger wave of wind. Samui just stood there, still. She began to walk through the wind like it was nothing. Temari began to panic and pulled back to the third fan. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari yelled and she waved it at Samui. Samui vanished and appeared in front of Temari with her fist in Temari's gut. Temari's eyes rolled and back and she flew back into the wall, unconscious.

"Samui wins!" People stayed silent at the monstrous display of strength and she returned to her seat. Temari was carried away on a stretch and Genma announced the finalists.

"Samui will be facing Naruko Uzumaki in an hour!" Naruko smirked to herself. She was gonna have to go all out in this one, she could feel it.

Naruko stood to go talk to Samui but she noticed feathers in the air and people began to fall asleep. "Genjutsu? Who is casting Genjutsu?" Naruko asked aloud.

"I am." She turned to see a masked man but he removed his mask and Kabuto Yakushi was revealed. His headplate was a musical note.

"You traitorous bastard!" Naruko yelled and she unsheathed her sword. She dashed at him and he pulled out a kunai. He blocked the blade with it and they got close. "Why are you betraying the village!?" Naruko asked him and he smirked.

"Orochimaru wants you to come with us Naruko. He said that he can offer you power that you never dreamed of. We are going to ask Sasuke too." Naruko glared at him.

"What do you mean power? Why would I betray my village for power?" Naruko asked and Kabuto chuckled.

"You've felt it haven't you? The pull of the curse mark. You are lusting for power arent you?" Kabuto asked, knowing that she was.

"Shut up! Even all the power in the world couldn't make me betray my village!" Kabuto shook his head and poofed into smoke. "Dammit!" Naruko yelled and she dashed to help people as sand and sound ninja flooded into the stadium.

"UZUMAKI!" She heard and she was hit in the side, being blown into the middle of the arena. Gaara hopped down into the arena with her. His body was morphed into a sand raccoon with a long tail. Naruko frowned at him and unsheathed her sword for the umpteenth time that day.

"Gaara! Stand down or I will be forced to take your life!" Naruko demanded and he began to laugh.

"Mother wants your blood!" He roared and a tsunami made of sand rushed at Naruko but she used her speed to get behind it and kick Gaara in the face. Gaara slid back but grabbed her foot and threw her to the wall. Naruko landed on the wall and began to weave hand seals.

"Wind Release." Gaara's demonized eyes widened.

"Wind Blades!" Naruko yelled and she slashed the air repeatedly with her sword, sending blade of wind after blade of wind at Gaara. Gaara roared in pain as they pierced his flesh. Gaara stumbled back and when the dust cleared Naruko was gone.

"Where are you Uzumaki!?" He roared but then he heard a roar of chakra from under his tail.

"Rasengan!" Naruko screamed and she slammed the rasengan right under his tail where the sand was the thinnest. Gaara screamed in pain and he was enveloped in a ball of light. He soared out of the arena and toward the forest. Naruko was breathing heavy but she jumped up after him.

* * *

Gaara landed on a tree branch in a forest and he began to reform. He roared and held up a hand seal. "That's it! Mother! Play Possum Jutsu!" Gaara yelled and he fell asleep with a howl. Naruko landed on a branch a distance away from him. Gaara was enveloped in sand for a moment before there was a massive burst of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a massive raccoon made of sand was revealed. He began to cheer and jump up and down. Naruko jumped back to avoid a massive fist aimed at her and she landed on the top of a tree. Naruko began to weave hand seals before slamming her hand down. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruko yelled and Amarath came out. Amarath looked at Shukaku for a moment.

"Amarath, I need you to get big!" Naruko yelled and Amarath nodded. Amarath burst into a massive cloud of smoke and when it cleared Naruko was revealed on top of a massive Amarath, the same size as Shukaku. "Give me some fire Amarath!" Naruko yelled.

" **Ok! Let's do this Naruko! Foxfire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Amarath yelled and she unleashed a torrent of fire. Naruko weaved through hand seals.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruko yelled and she unleashed a massive torrent of wind into the flames. The fire increased in size and heat, soaring toward Shukaku. Shukaku roared in pain as it turned some of the sand into glass. When she fire cleared, Shukaku's left arm, which he used to cover himself, fell off and shattered to pieces as it was glass. Behind the sand demon, the forest was in flames.

"You need to grab him Amarath. I think if I wake up Gaara, the jutsu will be dispelled." Amarath nodded, shaking Naruko a bit. Naruko attached herself with chakra and Amarath dashed at Shukaku who roared and waved his arm. A wall of sand blocked their vision and the sky began to grow dark. A charge up sound was heard and Naruko's eyes widened. She could _feel_ the chakra that was being used.

"Amarath, I need to use it!" Naruko yelled and she looked back toward the village. She opened her pouch and pulled out a white piece of paper with a black seal in the middle. The sand fell and Naruko watched as a massive ball of purple, red, and black chakra was fired at them. The ball itself was bigger than Amarath and Naruko.

Naruko held up the paper and grit her teeth. "HIRAISHIN!" She yelled, channeling her chakra into it. The ball began to get absorbed into thin air and just as half of it got absorbed, the portal closed and Naruko's eyes widened. "Amarath! Unsummon!" She screamed. Amarath burst into smoke and Naruko was consumed by the half beast ball. The other half exploded outside on the other side of the village.

Naruko was consumed by the explosion and soon enough she found herself falling with her clothes in tatters. Her sleeves were burnt up to her elbows and her pants were burnt up to her knees. Her shoes were forgotten at this point and so was her headband. She hit the ground hard.

* * *

Naruko found herself standing up in a familiar room with a massive cage. "Oi! Am I dead!?" Naruko yelled at the fox behind the cage and he began to chuckle. "What's so funny!?"

" **Shut it!** " Naruko shut her trap and the fox sighed. " **You are on death's door. The shinigami is waiting for you to stop breathing. I am going to force some of my chakra into your body to speed up the regeneration but you need to be careful with the curse mark on your neck, I don't know how it will react.** " Naruko nodded and she walked forward.

"How do we-?" A claw came through the cage and stabbed her in the stomach. "O-Oh." She said.

* * *

" **I did it! I killed her! HAHAHAH!** " Shukaku laughed as he looked at the wreckage he left behind. He began to walk forward but his eyes widened as his middle section was split in half by a massive blade of wind and he began to collapse. Naruko was emanating a reddish orange chakra from every pore on her body and she used the chakra to create a massive overpowered wind blade.

Naruko sheathed her blade and jumped up, punching Gaara in the face as hard as she could as he fell toward her. Naruko felt the chakra recede and she felt her wounds spring into action again. She landed and watched all the sand crumble. She slowly stood up with her sword. She stalked toward the downed Gaara as he looked at her with terror in his eyes.

"A-Am I going to die?" He asked himself. "I'm finally going to be with mother…" He said and Naruko brought the blade down on his neck.

"CLANG!"

Naruko's blade connected to Temari's fan and she glared at the girl. With a show of force Naruko kicked Temari in the gut and threw her back but Temari stood up again.

"Stay away from my little brother!" Temari yelled and Kankuro landed next to her.

"I don't have time for this. The leaf is under attack, take him and leave." Naruko said coldly and she vanished. A dark purple chakra fading from where she was.

* * *

Naruko landed on top of a tower and she glared at the barrier in front of herself. She formed a Rasengan in her hand and it turned a dark purple color. It grew in size and Naruko slammed it into the barrier with a yell. The barrier gave little resistance to the ball of chakra and it shattered. Naruko Stood face to face with four people.

"Hmmm… you must be that Naruko kid that Lord Orochimaru was talking about. A weird specimen with both the cursed seal and the kyuubi inside of you." Said a boy with silver hair.

"Shut up Sakon, Ukon." Said the red headed girl. "Our mission is to protect the barrier at all times. Number one prio-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her blood covered the other three as she was split in half vertically. Naruko then turned to the fatter one with orange hair and stabbed him through the heart.

The spider like one jumped back and Naruko turned toward him. Her red eyes shined in the vibrant purple chakra and he felt himself get small under her gaze. She threw her sword and it pierced his skull. She grabbed it and unsheathed it from his forehead. He collapsed and she turned toward the last one which had split into two people that both looked demonic.

" **Why is Orochimaru attacking the leaf?** " Naruko asked and Sakon didn't say anything. They both rushed at her and she disappeared. She stabbed Ukon through the side of his head and she kept with the blade, twisting it through and into Sakon's chest. He yelled in pain and she swiped, severing his chest from the rest of his body.

With all of them dead and herself covered in blood, she turned her attention to the four people fighting. Hiruzen was fighting against Orochimaru… the first hokage… and the second Hokage? Naruko shook her head, it didn't matter, she had to assist her Hokage.

"Naruko! Stay out of this! Go help your friends!" She heard the third yelled and she felt her heart clench. She nodded, listening to her Hokage and jumping off the roof.

* * *

A squad of sound ninja ran through the streets of Konoha, fighting any ninja they came across. They stopped abruptly when Naruko landed in front of them, making bloody footprints. In seconds she killed every single one of them with her sword. She then moved onto the next squad. She was painting the streets of Konoha red with the blood of hidden sound and sand ninja. Her sword was slowly rusting and dulling from all the blood on the blade and the merciless cuts she was making.

She was living up to her entry in the bingo book, The Blonde Reaper, and recently _ **The Fox Summoner**_.

* * *

Orochimaru moved his fingers again, pulling the sword into Hiruzen's gut as Hiruzen pulled at his soul. "DIE YOU OLD BASTARD!" Orochimaru yelled and Hiruzen shook his head.

"I refuse to die until I at least take some of you with me Orochimaru! I am correcting my mistakes!" Hiruzen yelled and he ripped part of Orochimaru's soul out. Enma screamed and Hiruzen collapsed.

"W-What have you done to me!?" Orochimaru screamed and Hiruzen chuckled painfully.

"I-I sealed your arms… for good… goodbye… my student…" HIruzen said, life draining from his body.

"Kabuto! Let's go!" Orochimaru yelled and Kabuto appeared before they both disappeared.

"Lord Hokage!" A ninja yelled.

* * *

The rain was heavy… heavy with sorrow. The entire ninja population of the village stood in front of the grave of one person. Their Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Only a select few were missing, including Jiraiya, and the council. Where was Jiraiya you ask? He was dealing with political matters. It seemed that Hiruzen wanted one of the remaining Sannin to be Hokage. Jiraiya couldn't take the job because of his spy network so that left Tsunade but Tsunade was missing. Kiba held Naruko close the entire time, knowing she had a family like relationship with the now deceased Hokage.

The funeral ended and everyone was sent to go home but as Naruko made it into her home she was greeted with the sight of her pervy sensei already in her house. "Good, you're back. Now pack up… we are leaving the village to go find Tsunade." Naruko frowned.

"Why are we finding Tsunade?" Jiraiya sighed.

"She is going to be taking the title of fifth hokage." Naruko's look hardened and she nodded. If it was Grandpa Hiruzen's wish then she would follow.

"When do we leave?" Naruko asked and he smirked.

"As soon as you're ready." Naruko nodded and they were off within the hour, not caring about the rain. Kiba saw them off with a small smile but all it did was hide his own worry. If Tsunade was trying to avoid the village she could be violent, and to be honest he didn't wan't Naruko fighting a Sannin.

* * *

- **Thanks for reading the chapter, Review!**


	6. Slug, Toad, Snake Fox?

Naruko parried a punch from Jiraiya by pushing his arm up. They really kicked up the training on the way, due to Naruko's determination to get much stronger. While her Taijutsu was very powerful when fighting her opponents, Jiraiya wanted to teach her a more forceful and aggressive Taijutsu, just in case. He was also teaching her any wind, fire, earth, and water jutsu that he knew. He didn't know too many lightning style he taught her about his hair jutsu, Needle Gizo.

After finishing their spar and Jiraiya telling Naruko what she could improve on, they made their way into a village for food. They had been following rumors to this point and Tsunade was said to be in this town but they were hungry as of the moment.

They walked into a food place, making light conversation before Jiraiya abruptly stopped and pointed at a woman with blonde hair. "Tsunade!" He yelled.

* * *

(Serious Music)

"So let me get this straight? The village wants me to come be the Hokage?" Jiraiya nodded and shrugged. "Geez, it feels like a reunion, with that snake contacting me earlier today." Naruko eyes widened and she slammed her hands on the table. Her pupils turned to slits.

"That bastard is here!?" Naruko growled out and Tsunade frowned.

"Orochimaru? Yeah, he asked me to heal his hands." Naruko glared at her and Tsunade cocked a brow, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Did you?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No, he gave me a day to think about it. He said he would revive my old love Dan and my brother Nawaki." She shrugged, not showing her emotions. "I haven't decided if it was worth it yet." Naruko shook her head.

"Don't! Listen… Lady Tsunade… I know it's not my place but to bring the dead back to life is a sin. I'm sure Dan and Nawaki wouldn't want to be revived at the expense of Lord Third's death being in vain." Tsunade frowned and looked down at the table, taking another swig of Sake.

"Well… I am going to meet him tomorrow. I'm going with Shizune and Shizune only. You guys can return to the village, the Hokage's job is cursed, it's a fools job." Naruko felt her anger boil. "Everyone who takes that job dies, and for what? To protect a bunch of people that they don't know?" Naruko growled and slammed her hands on the table again.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Grandpa Hokage and my dad were Hokage! They did their best to protect everyone in the village because once you become Hokage, the whole village becomes your family! My name is Naruko Uzumaki and I am going to be Hokage! Whether I have to take the title from you or some other old freak!"

Tsunade stood up. "Let's take this outside!" She yelled and Naruko followed her outside, not particularly wanting to fight one of the sannin but not willing to back down. "I am going to slam you to the ground with one finger brat!" She yelled and Naruko dashed at her, taking a more aggressive approach to this one.

Naruko struck at her but her hand was pushed down by a single finger before that single finger impacted on her forehead. Naruko rocketed backward into the wall with a bruise on her forehead. Naruko stood up with a growl and began to spin chakra with both hands, forming a familiar jutsu.

She dashed at Tsunade again but Tsunade caught her wrist and turned her chakra into electricity, making Naruko's nerves twitch and she dropped the jutsu before Tsunade flicked her in the forehead again.

"Are you serious Jiraiya? She is much too young to be using that jutsu! Minato didn't even master it until he was twenty five!" Naruko stood up and growled at her.

"I mastered it in a month!" Naruko yelled and Tsunade frowned.

"Bullshit." She looked at Jiraiya and he nodded. Naruko growled and this relatively surprised Jiraiya as he rarely saw her lose her cool.

Naruko dashed at Tsunade and channeled all the chakra she could into her fist, releasing it like an explosion. Tsunade caught the fist and her eyes widened as she felt herself sliding back a bit just from the force of the punch. Naruko then began to throw these punches rapidly and Jiraiya watched in amusement as Tsunade dodged the anger filled punches with little to no effort. Tsunade smirked and jumped back.

"Tell you what _brat,_ I'll give you until the time after I refuse Orochimaru-teme… three days. If you can manage to impress me, I'll come with you." Tsunade's smirk broadened. "I'll even throw in, my necklace." Naruko grinned and distantly remembered the beginning of the match with Neji as she held her hand out toward Tsunade.

"Count on it Granny." Tsunade ignored the comment about her age and kept her smirk.

"Shizune. Lets go, We're meeting the snake tomorrow and I want an early start." Shizune responded quickly, following her with a small 'yes'. The disappeared from sight and Naruko sighed.

"Geez, what an actor you are." Jiraiya said and Naruko grinned at him. "I can see why you would be good for the ANBU… I haven't seen acting like that since Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya said, scratching his head and Naruko nodded with an emotionless stare.

"Well… I guess after the meeting with the snake she will be going back with us. I believe it should be easy to impress her, you could probably just use a small hiraishin seal." Naruko shook her head.

"No. I need a sword… Hiraishin is my trump card, I try to use it as little as possible. I haven't mastered it either so I could just end up making a fool out of myself. I am going to show her some 'Fox Arts' with my sword and see how she reacts to that. Hiraishin takes too much chakra since I don't have a great feel for it yet."

"I thought you said that your sword didn't make it through the invasion." Jiraiya said with a cocked brow, curious. Naruko nodded and sighed, she pointed at a store with decorative katanas for sale. She looked through her wallet for a moment and nodded to Jiraiya.

"I can get one from there." Naruko said and he shrugged. They walked into the store and looked around. Naruko ended up getting a cheap one as she wouldn't be using it a lot. "Let's go get some rest, I have a feeling that we are going to have to assist her tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded and they made their way back to their motel.

* * *

The next day came and sure enough Naruko and Jiraiya were awoken by the feeling of an earthquake. It was definitely Tsunade. Naruko and Jiraiya both grinned and ran out, toward where the rumble was coming from. Naruko felt her gut wrench as she thought about the mature blonde. She had only met her less than twelve hours ago and she didn't want her to be hurt. She had grown attached pretty fast.

Tsunade was breathing heavy in front of Kabuto who had a snake like smirk as he took a food pill and Orochimaru was just smiling behind him with his arms in bandages. "Need some help Tsunade-sama?" Naruko asked and she landed beside Tsunade with Jiraiya close behind her.

"I told you not to come!" Tsunade said and Naruko shrugged, unsheathing the sword on her back and looking at a smirking Kabuto.

"You damn traitor. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Jiraiya-sensei, handle the snake. I will take care of Yakushi." Tsunade growled but knew it was smart. "Have Shizune help you." She said and Naruko nodded, never taking her eyes off of Kabuto.

"Lets go!" Jiraiya yelled, forming his students signature jutsu and jumping at Orochimaru. Tsunade followed close behind.

Naruko kept a cold gaze focused on Kabuto.

"Poor poor naive Naruko. Fighting me won't be like fighting another Genin, i'm on the level of your jounin sensei, if not better." Naruko's face didn't change and she didn't speak up for awhile.

"Shizune-san, would Lord Hokage like to capture him or shall I take his life?" Shizune shivered at Naruko's careless voice as she said this.

"Do what you must." Shizune said and Naruko nodded. She jumped at Kabuto and did a mid air sideways barrel roll, spinning with her sword and slashing at Kabuto who parried the heavy strike with his Kunai. She kept up her assault and Kabuto's eyes widened as he received a small cut on his cheek. Her blade never touched him. She was using chakra in her attacks.

Kabuto wasn't great at Taijutsu but he was good enough to block her attacks. He slashed up, trying to at least cut her but she spun swiftly around the kunai. Kabuto smirked as she had fallen right into his trap and he spun, kicking her in the gut. She rolled back and narrowed her eyes at him. He may not be very skilled in taijutsu but he was an experience ninja.

Naruko sheathed her sword and got into a stance Kabuto had never seen before. Kabuto watched her and he rushed her this time. Naruko internally smirked but kept her cold gaze on him. Shizune hadn't moved yet, knowing Naruko wanted to fight him by herself. Kabuto stabbed at her with his kunai and Naruko didn't move, instead she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the kunai. She caught the kunai and spun, stabbing him in the arm. Kabuto grimaced but his eyes widened when he felt her chakra flare and a ball of chakra formed in her other hand that he wasn't paying attention to.

She slammed the ball of chakra into his gut and his coughed up blood as it tore away at his stomach and sent him spiraling back into a large rock. He had already begun healing himself but he was aching heavily so he ate a food pill to restore his chakra that had been torn away from him by the ball of chakra. He stood up slowly and glared at Naruko. She was gone however. She appeared in front of him and he jumped back up onto the rock.

"Fox Art: Illusionary Trickster." She muttered and she turned into white and red petals. The petals rushed at him and each one cut deep like a knife. There were also thousands of them. He screamed in pain and when they stopped he opened his eyes. He was unharmed but not for long as Naruko slammed her open palm into his back and turned her chakra into electricity, practically destroying his nerve system much like Tsunade had done.

Tsunade was still punching at an avoiding Orochimaru and Jiraiya was looking for the perfect opportunity for an earth release.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled and to Naruko's surprise he got up and jumped to Orochimaru's side, biting his thumb and weaving hand seals. Naruko's eyes widened at the seals and she bit her thumb as well with a yelled she did the same seals and slammed her hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!" They yelled together and Naruko stood atop Amarath looking at Manda and Orochimaru."

"Amarath-chan, don't let them escape!" Naruko yelled and Amarath nodded. "Give me some fire!" Amarath's cheeks grew big. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruko yelled and Amarath unleashed at torrent of blue flames that grew much larger with Naruko's wind.

"A fusion jutsu!?" Tsunade yelled and she saw Naruko glance at her with a smirk. Tsunade smiled back before performing the summoning jutsu as well with Jiraiya.

"Oil Bunta!" Gamabunta complied and spat a massive stream of oil that Jiraiya lit ablaze with a fire jutsu.

"Acid Slime!" Tsunade yelled with Shizune by her side now and Katsuyu spat out a ball of acid into the fire.

The snake shed its skin however and dashed away from the battle. Naruko growled under her breath but knew she couldn't catch him.

They burst into smoke and they were gone.

"Oh man… I was hoping for a snake skin wallet." Gamabunta said and Jiraiya laughed.

"A new sheath would have been nice, mines getting worn." Speaking of. Naruko's decorative Katana was broken. It couldn't take the illusionary trickster art.

She would have to see if her new sword was ready when she got back.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. You will come to me. This mark signifies the beginning of your path to revenge against Itachi Uchiha." Orochimaru said above a screaming Sasuke. He then burst into smoke, signifying that he was a shadow clone. Kakashi landed next to Sasuke in a panic, his eye widening at the sight of the mark.

* * *

 **-Short Chapter I know but it is necessary for the furthering of the plot-**


End file.
